Destiny
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Sesshomaru has a strange dream. Next morning, Rin is gone! He finds her a short time later, but in the most unexpected fashion. Will Sesshomaru be able to cope with a changed Rin who can now easily leave his grasp forever?
1. Ch1: Dissapearing

Rin was sitting against Ah-un making sure her hair didn't blow into the fire as she braided it. Jaken was finishing the leftover fish he'd caught earlier. As for Sesshomaru, he was standing near a tree watching the moon while keeping an eye on Rin.

_She has indeed changed a lot since the last time we've traveled together._

It was true. Rin had long since lost the flat and square form of a child. Now she filled out her baby blue kimono with a surprisingly large bust. Her midnight blue obi gently wrapped itself around her hourglass curves. Sango had taught Rin how to fight and defend herself against both human and demon enemies, so her toned muscles shimmered like those of a celestial being near the amber glow of the fire. The sparkling gems on the right shoulder side of her kimono would've been hidden by her long wavy hair had she not tied it in a side braid for the rest of the night. Even her personality changed. Gone was the naive and spiteful child. Now Rin had gained patience, self-control, and intelligence.

The only thing that hadn't changed about Rin was her large cinnamon eyes. Those gentle pools of kindness absorbed the stars that shined that night, and Sesshomaru was entranced by them.

But Rin had gained something else over the years, a vibe of sadness. If it was because she missed them, it would've disappeared. But it still continued to invisibly linger around her and Sesshomaru was getting worried. He tried to approach her about the subject but always changed his mind at the last minute. He didn't want to start a fight after they had just been reunited.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin cooed. Sesshomaru turned away to hide his slight blush. He didn't know he'd been staring at Rin for so long. After he felt the heat from his cheeks go away, he got the courage to face Rin again. She gave him a smile and a forgiving look in her eyes.

Rin softly spoke, "Good night my Lord."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in return. Ah-un then curled around Rin like a cocoon to keep her warm from the wind that blew. Sesshomaru then returned to the fire and sat against a tree. Now that Rin was able to defend herself a great deal better than she could as a child, he was able to sleep more peacefully. Rin opened her eyes and checked to make sure that Sesshomaru and Jaken were both asleep. Afterwards she grabbed her hunting knife from Ah-un's saddle, headed toward a nearby tree, and started carving a message. As she carved, Sesshomaru dreamt.

_There was fire and the smell of smoke and burning bodies. Women were shrieking as their children were being slaughtered. Soldiers with arrows and spears embedded in their bodies were running like wild dogs to weaken the flames on their bodies. Humans fought on the ground while demons collided in the air. Sesshomaru could see his clawed hand covered in blood. He looked up as a demon screeched while heading toward him, mouth open and fangs exposed. He saw a glow from underneath him._

Sesshomaru awoke in a start. He felt a drop of sweat escape his forehead.

_A dream?_

He couldn't remember the last time he slept deep enough to dream. He turned toward the horizon and saw it was about an hour after dawn. He turned his head toward the direction he saw Rin sleeping in, only to find that space empty. Ah-un was missing too.

Well, there was a spring nearby. She probably took Ah-un and went to bathe herself.

Sesshomaru waited until the sun was midway up the sky, but Rin had still not returned. Sesshomaru was getting worried.

"Jaken, you will stay and notify me if Rin returns when I'm gone, understand?"

"Oh yes, of course my Lord!" Jaken boldly replied.

Sesshomaru then departed toward the spring, ready to scold Rin for making him worry, but she wasn't there either. He searched everywhere nearby that she could've easily walked to, but to no avail. If she flew on Ah-un while he was sleeping, she could be miles away by now. Sesshomaru stormed back to the campsite, ready to unleash his wrath upon Jaken. Much to his luck, Jaken had left the campsite as well. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt them go red with the angry feeling he got from his chest.

"My Lord! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's unmistakable voice echoed from the trees and a second later the toad bolted out of the forest.

"Jaken, I specifically told you to stay at the campsite and wait for Rin until I returned!"

"Oh I know my Lord, but please don't hurt me! You see, I've been looking for you for a few hours now! Look my Lord, at the tree! The one you were sleeping next to! Something's carved into it. The scratches look like ones that could come from Rin's hunting knife!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, the redness now gone, and quickly approached the tree. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as he read the message before the sun set and shadows encased the tree.

_My beloved Lord,_

_I'm sorry that I had to do this, but I feel that there's no other way to approach my situation to you. You see, all my life I've been running away from my past, and I don't want to do that anymore. I'm afraid that I'll end up using you to run away instead of caring for you like I have for the past 10 years. No matter how much I tried to avoid the fact, my departure was unavoidable. I pray that I'll be able to find you and see you again, even if it would only be for a short time. Until then, I promise to take good care of Ah-un and I will pray for you and Jaken's happiness. _

_May the Gods bless you,_

_Rin_


	2. Ch2: The Invite

Sesshomaru leaned into his hand as he fingered his hair out of his face. Ever since he returned to the Western Lands and started doing paperwork again, his office seemed to be forming a bigger clutter of paper and documents every single day. His agitation over Rin's sudden disappearance didn't help either.

He brought her back from the dead when she was mauled by the wolves. He protected her from his enemies and ensured her a carefree life. Heck, he'd even gone through Hell and back again to save her. It was all because he wanted to protect her, keep her safe, and to hear her say that she'd stay with him...always.

That was what she said after all...that she would always wait for him until he returned to her. And when he returned, she would rekindle her promise to stay with him through eternity. Only this time when he truly returned to her, she decided to leave. His body did something it hasn't done since he was a child; he got a lump in his throat.

_Damn wench! Stupid child! Little...!_

He thought for a second that his eyes had gone red. When he focused his eyes, he found out it was a scarlet colored envelope. It was on top of a new set of documents delivered to him that day. Hoping to distract himself from thinking about Rin, he snatched the envelope from the stack. It was sealed with gold wax and embedded in the wax was and E with a lion in the background.

_From the Eastern Lands?_

Even though the Eastern Lands were allies with the West, they hardly ever interacted with each other unless they needed the other's power during a time of war, and this was a time of peace. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer. He took his clawed index finger and sliced through to top of the envelope rather than open it from the seal. He carefully unfolded the paper inside and began reading the message.

_To the redeemed Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands,_

_I'm quite sure that since we are not in a time of war, you are wondering why I am sending you a message. Allow me to explain a part of the joyful predicament of my land's situation._

_I'm calling all of the leaders and powerful warriors of all of the Lands to come to the East in celebration. A renaissance of sorts will be taken place here shortly and I would be delighted if you could join me and the rest of your fellow guests. The celebration will be taken place a moon cycle from now. You can bring as many people as you desire. If you wish to attend, simply present this invitation before the guards at the gates of my Kingdom_

_May the Gods bless you,_

_Lord Daichi_

Sesshomaru consulted to himself about accepting the invitation. Daichi was a mere human, but his uncle, Lord Sora, defeated the former lion demon that ruled the East before him and brought his land out of turmoil. Sora and his family were killed by rebels shortly after he took the throne. Ever since then his nephew, Daichi, has ruled the East. Sesshomaru had also fought alongside him in battle a few times and he had impressive skills with a sword. Overtime Sesshomaru grew a friendly acquaintanceship with him. Sesshomaru knew it would be rude to not attend to his celebration.

"Jaken!" The toad demon sprinted into Sesshomaru's office not even 5 seconds later.

"Yes my lord!"

"Pack what belongings you can carry. Lord Daichi has invited me to a celebration and you will accompany there."

"Oh yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken, flattered that Sesshomaru would ask him to accompany him once more, immediately went to retrieve his staff of two heads.

But even Jaken had to admit to himself, _"It will feel different without Rin there to tease me all the time though."_


	3. Ch3: The Lady of the East returns

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Daichi bellowed his deep voice across the crowded hall as servants and guests scurried about. Daichi hadn't aged a day. His long black hair was still tied in a high ponytail. His brown eyes shimmered with a child's joy. He wore the colors of the East: a scarlet kimono with an elegant golden obi. His wife, Lady Michiko, wore the same attire as she faithfully scurried across the hall with her husband.

Daichi finally approached Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kept on forgetting how tall Daichi was. Even though he was human, he was a head taller than Sesshomaru. His wife approached, standing at his collarbone.

"So this is the infamous Lord Sesshomaru that I keep hearing about. I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Sesshomaru nodded his head in respect. Indeed the rumors about Lady Michiko were true. She was a very beautiful human and her emerald eyes were a rarity among humans, making Daichi a very lucky man to have her heart. Even so, Sesshomaru was not fazed by her beauty, but rather reminded of Rin's own magnificence.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru once again had to be thrust back to the present from trances about Rin. Daichi continued once he knew he had Sesshomaru's attention.

"I suggest you take your seat now. We're about to start the Feast with a toast to our Renaissance."

"Daichi, what exactly is the Renaissance?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You'll find out in a few minutes once you be patient and take your seat." Michiko implied. Sesshomaru heaved a sigh and signaled for Jaken to follow him toward his seat next to the head chair.

"My people and fellow guests!" Daichi once again bellowed his voice across the hall as he stood next to the head chair.

"As I'm sure you are aware, many years ago my uncle, Lord Sora, defeated the Lion Demon that cursed this land for centuries. He gave you peace, respect, and the joy of knowing that as long as he was your Lord, he would not allow the East to fall into turmoil again."

"But the East was still corrupted by rebellious groups of humans and demons who still followed the ways of the Lion Demon. He tried to help his wife and children escape, but were unfortunately not far away to escape a group of rebels. They tracked him down and crushed him and his family before he escaped, taking his valuables during the process"

"After this event, I became your Lord and have ruled in my uncle's place ever since then. I have never recovered from his death, until very recently."

Everyone in the hall, including Sesshomaru, perked their heads a little higher.

"One of Lord Sora's children survived the attack and has returned to the East to claim the legacy of Lord Sora and lead us into battle with the growing rebels. We are here to celebrate not only her return, but also to celebrate her 18th year, the year she can claim the throne! Ladies and gentlemen, Lords and Ladies of the Lands, I present to you my cousin, the new Lady of the East!"

Daichi beckoned toward the dark corridor behind him. From the darkness appeared a young woman wearing a scarlet kimono with a golden obi like Daichi and Michiko's, only she wore a robe that had a lion embedded around it. She wore a golden headband in her mass of wavy hair. It represented the top of a lions mouth with its golden fangs pointed at the guests.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as he found himself instantly captivated by her. She had the grace of a goddess as she glided into the hall toward the head chair. The way her makeup was done captured her innocence and perfection as she gently smiled at the astonished crowd. She had a commanding presence that represented the strength she saw in herself to lead her land. She was beautiful, she was magnificent, she was...

"RIN!"


	4. Ch4: The Rennaissance Feast

"RIN!" Inuyasha's voice echoed through the stunned Hall. Kagome appeared at the entrance a few seconds later and clenched Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Inuyasha please don't make a scene!" Kagome harshly whispered. "You're embarrassing me!"

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's warning and marched toward Rin. He paused in front of her for a few seconds. He could feel the anxiety building up in Rin's face and hear her heartbeat get faster. He could smell the thin layer of sweat that was beginning to form on Rin's fingertips. Inuyasha was letting her get a taste of his fury before he lashed out at her. After a few seconds of tension between them, Inuyasha grabbed the neckline of Rin's kimono so tightly that his claws ripped a few fabric strands.

"You BITCH! You live with us for eight fucking years without telling us any of this bullshit! You ASSHOLE! BITCH ASS LITTLE...!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked at her husband. Inuyasha's voice got trapped in his throat and his eyes widened. He looked back at his wife in fear. Kagome crossed her eyes and looked calmly at her husband.

"Sit." A glow formed from Inuyasha's necklace and his face met the floor with a crash. Rin felt her face blush even more as Kagome calmly walked over to her. Rin was expecting Kagome to fix her kimono and fuss over how Inuyasha was an idiot. Kagome had taken on a motherly role to Rin while she stayed in the village. But much to her surprise, Kagome paused a few feet away from her and bowed.

"Lady Rin of the East, please forgive my husband for not remembering his place in your presence." Rin stood there stunned. Receiving this form of formality on a daily basis was strange enough for Rin to get used to, but for Kagome to treat her so humbly? This was not the wild and independent woman Rin was used to. Nevertheless, she gently smiled at Kagome.

_"She understands."_ Rin thought. _"She understands that this is what is expected of me. And...she doesn't want to embarrass me. Thank you Kagome."_

"Your husband is forgiven." Rin gently exclaimed. Inuyahsa managed to lift his face from the crater his crash created.

"F-Forgiveness nothing! I want you to...!" Inuyasha's face was pushed back toward the floor and held there. He then attempted to shift his face so that he could see who was keeping him to the floor.

"Sesshomaru...you bastard!" Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the back of Inuyasha's head, giving Inuyasha a headache. Sesshomaru then lifted Inuyasha's head from the floor and leaned in close enough for him to quietly whisper in his ear without having other demon ears prying in on his warning.

"You are in the presence of the new Lady of the East. Learn your place filthy half-breed. And if you ever...EVER...treat Rin so disrespectfully again...I will fucking kill you."

Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened in shock. In all of their years of fighting and quarrels, Sesshomaru had not once cursed at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru released his grip on Inuyasha's head and calmly returned to his seat next to the head chair.

Rin turned her eyes away from Sesshomaru. She felt like she had betrayed him by abandoning him. She had felt guilty about the incident and had even cried herself to sleep the few nights prior before tonight. Even now, she was fighting with herself to not ruin her composure by breaking down at this event. Despite her fighting, she still felt a lump get caught in her throat. She had to look. She had to see his face...his eyes. If she didn't see his reaction, her guilt would eat her alive. She forced her eyes to meet Sesshomaru's face. She was expecting a frown, a cold stare, anything to suggest that Sesshomaru was furious at her.

But...Sesshomaru just blankly stared at her. Rin searched deeper into his eyes. She didn't find a flicker of fury or despair. He was just calmly, almost gently, staring at her. Rin melted into her seat in disbelief. Careful not to make a fool of herself, she made the same eye contact with a few other people at the Hall. When she saw Kagome and Inuyasha finishing settling into their seats, Rin prepared herself to speak.

"My comrades and friends, thank you for coming here to welcome my return to the East. But as you heard from my cousin, while the Throne status is peacefully established, my lands are not. I do intend on ending this war once and for all. But that conversation shall be saved for another time."

"This is a time for celebration and rejoicing. Please, enjoy yourself. Let the Renaissance Feast Begin!" At that moment, everyone in the Hall applauded for Rin. A smile formed on her face watching everybody acknowledge her. For most of her life, she had been shunned and dismissed so easily from people's lives. Now she was an equal among both humans and demons in this room and she felt accepted, like she was a part of something again. The experience boosted her courage to take back the throne.

The applause was replaced with chatter and laughter as people were feasting in the Hall. Rin had been receiving "congratulations" and "welcome home"s from her guests. Kagome even found time for her to casually congratulate Rin and fix her kimono a bit.

After a clutter of guests finished exchanging pleasantries with Rin, she felt a giant and warm hand gently grasp Rin's shoulder. Rin stared at the clawed hand and recognized the maroon colored marks on the wrists.

_Lord Sesshomaru._

Rin's eyes met Sesshomaru's face once more. Sesshomaru leaned forward from his chair and gently whispered to Rin.

"We will talk about this later." Rin nodded her head in agreement. She tried to sit up to exchange greetings with another guest but was held in place by Sesshomaru's hand.

"And welcome home...Lady Rin of the East." Rin only caught it for a second, but she saw Sesshomaru proudly smile at her. Rin smiled and nodded her head in respect for Sesshomaru.

The Feast continued until late into the night. After the Feast, and escaping from guests and servants, Rin returned to her bedroom. She crash landed onto the huge futon in her room for a few minutes. The bedroom is always decorated to the Lord or Lady's liking. Rin had not yet decided what she wanted to decorate her room with so it was a creamy white except for the oak desk, books, and documents that surrounded the desk.

Rin removed her garments from the Feast and placed them in a closet that was hidden behind sliding doors next to the futon. She removed the headpiece from her hair and placed it in a glass casing that was placed on a shelf above the garments. She then quickly changed into her plain yellow kimono and braided her wavy hair into its nightly side braid.

Rin then made her way to the balcony behind her desk. She opened the glass sliding doors but didn't step forth onto the deck. The balcony overlooked the palace courtyard and garden. But it was not the flowers Rin wanted to admire tonight...it was the moon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her door. She closed and locked the balcony doors and placed herself beside her desk. The stranger knocked on her door for a second time a little more harshly. Not knowing who or what to expect, Rin heaved a sigh and relaxed herself.

"Enter."


	5. Ch5: To think and observe

"Enter" Rin then heard muffled voices from behind her bedroom doors slightly yelling at each other. As the doors slid open, she recognized Sesshomaru's distinguishable figure and she heard Jaken's unmistakable voice.

"Let me in! I'm going to kill the damned child!" Rin would've been more concerned about Jaken's threat if he had his staff-of-two-heads. Without it Jaken was completely defenseless against Rin and he knew it. But of all the temper tantrums and rampages Jaken could've still unleashed, Rin was astonished when he sprinted across the room and hugged her leg.

"You are the most stupid, inconsiderate, ignorant, and despicable person I've ever known. Simply leaving us without telling us where you were going or what you were up to!" Rin heard Jaken sniffle a bit.

"Damnit, I don't even know why I'm hugging you or crying for you! I hate you! Curse you Rin!" Jaken left the bedroom while cursing to himself and Rin. Rin couldn't help but smile and chuckle to herself for a second.

_You care Jaken and you know it._

But Sesshomaru was silent and alert as he watched Jaken leave the corridor. When he was sure that no one was in the corridor, Sesshomaru closed and locked the doors behind him. When he turned around, the first thing he saw was Rin's eyes. They were full of fear and guilt, but he caught a flicker of joy. He caught the joy and for an instant escaped into a trance of sorts where it was nothing but Rin; everything else was a blur.

He wanted to tower over her, make her feel fear, and hunt her. He wanted to make her suffer for making him worry and think about her. He wanted to make her feel the pain and anxiety he had been experiencing...until he inhaled her scent.

He could smell the guilt inside of her. It smelt bitter...harsh...not like Rin. He couldn't make her suffer. He couldn't make her feel any more miserable about herself that she did right now. For as long as he had known her, Sesshomaru had tried to protect her from any form of sadness so that she could live a happy life. He was not about to become the one thing he had been trying to protect her from.

He took a deep breath before he quickly walked across the room. Rin tensed up a second before Sesshomaru approached her. She even squeezed her eyes shut together in fear that he might strike her. She did feel a little pain on her chest, but it was from a tight hug.

Sesshomaru finally faced the realization that Rin was here and she was safe. While Sesshomaru faced this realization, Rin was baffled. She froze, not knowing how to respond or react to Sesshomaru's highly unusual behavior. Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Why?" Sesshomaru clasped Rin's shoulders with his hands and made himself look at Rin's pained face.

"Why didn't you think that you could tell me about this?" Rin hesitated for a few seconds before responding.

"Because...I-I didn't know how I could tell you. I was afraid that you would...try to stop me." Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. Rin hastily tried to think of something to calm him.

"My Lord I know that what I did was a stupid and immature mistake and I'm terribly sorry for making you worry. I just...I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I apologize!" Rin started crying as she continued to apologize to Sesshomaru. She started to tremble and go hysterical because of the overwhelming guilt that was starting to overflow inside of her. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin and held her tightly again to calm her down.

"Shhh-shhh-shhh" This time rather than not responding, Rin snaked her arms underneath Sesshomaru's and clenched his kimono. She buried her face into his chest and released her bottled up tears into his kimono. Sesshomaru then started rocking back and forth a bit to soothe Rin.

Rin continued to cry into his chest not only because she had been crying a lot lately, but because Sesshomaru wasn't the least bit furious at her. This made her relieved and finally able to sink into his chest.

Rin was soon reduced to a few sniffles by the time Sesshomaru let go of her. Sesshomaru watched Rin slowly walk toward her balcony. She unlocked the doors and slid them open. Sesshomaru joined her side to see what she was admiring tonight. He then noticed it was the full moon.

"What makes you so interested in the moon Rin? I would've thought for sure that it would be the flowers below." Sesshomaru stated. Rin shortly pondered her answer.

"It's just that...I've had so many nights here to think. To observe. I've noticed that the full moon grows thinner every night. Then I've been watching it slowly grow rounder again. Of all the time I've spent outdoors or traveling with you...I've just wondered why I've never noticed that before."

Sesshomaru grew a little shocked as he heard Rin state her thoughts. He then observed the moon with her. He'd always noticed the moon when it was full and complete. He never noticed the slight changes the moon went through. He, too, started to wonder why he'd never noticed that before. Rin broke his thoughts a few minutes later.

"It's late...and we both need our sleep. My Allegiance meetings will begin tomorrow." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"All right. I bid you good night...Lady Rin." Rin smiled and blushed a bit as she heard Sesshomaru call her that. She opened her door to allow Sesshomaru to leave.

"May the Gods bring you pleasant dreams my Lord." Sesshomaru exited her bedroom and departed for his quarters. Rin smiled as she closed the doors and headed toward her balcony again.

Sesshomaru returned to his quarters. It was much like Rin's own bedroom but smaller and no books and documents around the desk. He closed and locked the doors behind him. He then leaned against his doors and clenched his chest. He had just let a human lay cry on his chest as he comforted her. But this wasn't just any human. This was Rin. He had just held her tightly, and he finally knew she was safe and thriving...and he vowed never to let her slip away from him so easily ever again.


	6. Ch6: Allegiance meeting with the West

A few days after the Feast, Sesshomaru received a summons from Rin to join her, another Westernland leader, and a few Westernland fighters in the Great Hall for an Allegiance meeting. Rin had been busy gathering leaders and fighters from the Lands and making asking them to sign Allegiance treaties. These treaties would guarantee her access to these warriors and materials from these Lands if she needed them in her civil war.

_Who is this other Westernland leader? And who are these warriors Rin spoke so highly of in her summons? I suppose I'll find out in a little while._

Sesshomaru approached the doors that led to the Great Hall. He then noticed a familiar face; a woman sitting cross-legged with long light-brown hair with a tint of red.

_Wait...is that who I think it is?_

As he got closer, he noticed that she was letting a child doze in her lap. This boy had dark, thick, full hair.

_Kohaku's hair!_

"Oh, greetings to you Lord Sesshomaru." the woman gently whispered. Sesshomaru nodded his head back in greeting.

_If she's here, then Kohaku must be here too._

Sesshomaru slid the doors open and entered the Great Hall searching for Kohaku. Sure enough, he found him chatting with Rin.

"Oh, hello there Lord Sesshomaru! I'm glad to see you in good health." Kohaku cheerfully boasted. Again, Sesshomaru nodded his head in greeting. Kohaku then returned to his conversation with Rin, who was eagerly trying to get his attention.

"Is Aki here?"

"Yep! Isamu's here too and he insisted that he and Aki wait outside the doors until the meeting is done so that he can see you!"

"OOH! I can't wait to see his cute little face again!"

The woman outside was Kohaku's wife, Aki. The boy she was holding was Isamu, their only child. Isamu was also Rin's godson. Kohaku and Rin were training comrades and they developed a close friendship. Rin was also one of Aki's bridesmaids at their wedding and she gladly took pride of being the godparent of Kohaku's first child.

After his son was born, Kohaku trained harder to protect his new family and defeated many powerful demons who tried to overrun Inuyasha's village. Sesshomaru wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Kohaku would hold the title as the best human fighter in the West. Rin needed not only his skill and power in this war, but his friendship and support to help her through this huge challenge.

After Sesshomaru confirmed his theory about Kohaku being here with his wife, he scouted around the room to inspect the Western fighters, and he couldn't believe who he saw.

Kagome, Inuyahsa, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened in shock. Making sure he didn't shake his composure, he quickly forced his face to return to its usual coldness.

"Who is this Westernland Leader you spoke of?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am." A familiar female voice behind me replied. Slightly startled, Sesshomaru turned around and saw another familiar face. This woman was a full demon with long white hair held up in pigtails. She wore an elegant silk kimono and wore a mokomoko around her shoulder to the floor.

_My mother?_

"I so sorry that I'm a little late Lady Rin. It's been a very long time since I've been here and I'm not used to the changes in the castle." Mizuki proclaimed to Rin.

"Actually, Lady Mizuki, you're just in time. Please have a seat." Rin pulled out a chair out for Mizuki to join the group at the table. Despite the fact that she was now royalty, Rin never lost her charm and making people feel at home wherever they were.

"Well," Rin began. "First off, I have to again tell you that my Lands have been in this unfortunate predicament for some time and I need...!"

"Oh cut the formalities Rin!" Kohaku boasted. Rin gawked at Kohaku for a moment.

"First off, it's _us_ Rin! Stop being so formal when you're just around us, it's driving me insane! Second, we already know what's going on with your civil war and you had my Allegiance the moment I received your summons." Kohaku claimed. Sango spoke next.

"I've been blessed to have a pupil like you grow into the strong young woman you've become. Now I want to learn and grow from you. So you have my Allegiance." Miroku chuckled and nodded in agreement. Kagome spoke next.

"I already consider you a part of my family, and I stick by my family no matter what the situation. You have my Allegiance."

"Mine too!" Shippo happily boasted. Inuyasha glared at Rin before he spoke.

"I gladly give you my Allegiance, but you will _never_ keep something like this secret from us again, do you understand?" Rin obediently nodded her head.

"I understand that you want to be comfortable around us Rin, but that also means sharing a burden with loved ones sometimes. No one can carry all of their burdens alone. So never be afraid to tell us something." Inuyasha's glare turned into a warm-hearted smile.

Inuyasha had subconsciously taken on the role of Rin's father when she came to the village. Inuyahsa always seemed to connect with Rin because he endured the same loneliness and shame Rin experienced when she was a child, so he always knew what to say to her and when to say it. Rin continued with the meeting.

"Ok, moving on. I still need you to sign this Treaty. It wouldn't be fair to the other Lands that had to go through this for me." Rin passed the piece of parchment around for everyone to sign starting with Mizuki. Sesshomaru would've expected a little hesitation from his cold-hearted mother, but she signed the treaty without a second thought.

The Treaty passed around the table until there were Sesshomaru was the only one left to sign. He stared at the piece of parchment and examined it for a few seconds.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin just blankly stared at him.

"Beg pardon?"

"Why bring your friends to fight? Humans and a half-demon instead of true fighters?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she was going to have to explain to Sesshomaru.

"There is a method to my madness my Lord." Rin opened her eyes and stared intently at Sesshomaru.

"These people are not just my friends and comrades. They're some of the best fighters in the West. They've slipped past illusionists, defeated ancients demons and monsters, and put a stop to what could've been a horrendous age of darkness and evil by destroying a precious jewel and brought peace to the creature that was Naraku." Rin strongly stated.

Sesshomaru pondered Rin's statement for a moment. He never fully realized how many accomplishments his brother and his crew made during their time together. Sesshomaru could just never get past the fact that they were nothing but a bunch of humans, a measly fox demon, and a pathetic half-demon.

"I already trust these people with my life, so I trust their skills in this fight. I would rather have these people fight beside me than any other group of fighters in all of the other Lands." Rin proclaimed. Sesshomaru came to a decision and signed the Treaty. Rin was a wise enough person to realize the people whose potentials outnumbered their flaws.

Besides, this wasn't his fight. Rin was making the calls in this war, and he would trust her judgment.

"All right!" Miroku exclaimed. "The gang is back together again!"

Rin turned to Kohaku.

"So Kohaku, where's my little godson?"


	7. Ch7: The Sailor

**TRANSLATION IS AT THE BOTTOM!** You'll find out what I mean shortly. This chapter is the one of two chapters that will clear the cobwebs from Rin's past. Enjoy the revealed secrets.

**(Story)**

Rin had finished the Allegiance meeting and was holding her now excited godson, Isamu. Daichi was there with the crew too. Apparently he saw Aki and decided to keep her company until the meeting was over. Apparently, he wanted to see one of them after the meeting. While everyone was chatting and having a good time, Sesshomaru was letting his mind wonder.

_Rin knows about me. My father, my quarrel with Inuyasha, my battles...me! She never one talked about the past, about this. Why? How can I ask her? I feel that she has become a stranger all over again. But how can I find my answers?_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he heard harsh footprints running down the hall towards them. Everyone turned toward the dark corridor. Then, suddenly, from out of the shadows appeared a man. Sesshomaru couldn't guess how old he was because of his long, dark, wavy hair tied in a ponytail and a goatee. He wore a long blue trench coat over a royal red shirt and navy blue pants. He was also carrying a tricorn hat with a huge multicolored feather sticking out of it. He also wore a golden colored cord for a belt around his waist. In that belt was a sword. Unlike the swords Sesshomaru had seen, this sword was not curved and had a guard on the hilt that wrapped to the butt of the sword. This stranger also carried a pistol in a colorful scarf wrapped around his waist above the golden rope.

Sesshomaru was starting to wonder why this man wore such strange clothing, until he took a look at his features. This man was tan had rounder eyes than people in the Lands. He also had a slightly wider chin. Sesshomaru also smelled sea-salt on him.

_A sailor._

The sailor's dark eyes focused on Rin in disbelief. After carefully examining her, the sailor's face turned into a smile. Sesshomaru's demon ears could hear his breath quicken and therefore his heart race.

Sesshomaru's demon ears then heard Rin gasp a little. He turned around and noticed that her face had lit up. There was sheer bliss on her face. She started walking forward to the man but she couldn't contain her excitement. She sprinted toward the man whose arms were now open.

"¡Capitanea Santiago!" Rin shouted.

Rin thrust herself into the sailor's arms and hugged him tightly.

"¡Mi Rin dulce! ¡Oí que había vuelto en casa pero yo no lo creí! ¡Estoy tan contento ver que está bien de salud!" The sailor replied. His voice was deep but gravely and rough. He'd obviously been yelling at people recently. He let go of Rin and set her on the ground.

"Ha sido Capitán demasiado largo. ¡Usted me debe unir para cenar esta noche!" Rin excitedly replied. Sesshomaru and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing. Rin was flawlessly having a conversation with a foreigner in his own language! Sesshomaru now felt a little embarrassed that he didn't have a clue what Rin was talking to the stranger about.

"Nada me haría más feliz. Estoy tan orgulloso de cuánto ha crecido." The man said. Sesshomaru then saw the man's face soften. He looked at Rin with sheer awe and adoration. He then lifted his hand and brushed Rin's cheek. Sesshomaru felt a pit of anger in his stomach as the man continued his actions.

"Es padre estaría orgulloso también." The man gently spoke. Rin's face almost grew sad at the comment the man just made. Sesshomaru noted that he would find out what the man told her to suddenly make Rin even feel a slight tug of unhappiness.

Rin then turned to her friends and lit up her face again.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Captain Santiago. He is the Spanish captain that does the East's trading to and from Spain." Rin explained.

_Well that would explain why she had to know a foreign language._

"I must be going with the Captain to retrieve our goods from the port. I'll see you later guys!" Rin waved goodbye as she took the man's arm and left with him. Sesshomaru felt that sick feeling in his stomach increase as she saw Rin walk away. His questions about her returned.

_Who is she really?_

Sesshomaru then walked toward Daichi and grabbed his arm.

"Lord Daichi, may I talk to you in private?" Sesshoamru demanded.

"Two great minds think alike! You were the person I wanted to talk to. Come with me to my office. You can do your portion of the talking." Daichi explained. After bidding everyone a good rest of the day, Daichi led Sesshoamru to his office while letting Sesshomaru speak.

"I understand the Rin's present situation. How she's trying to help her country and gain the Lands trust. I understand her personality, likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses. I've known her since she was a child. What I want to know is who she was before we met."

"I'm actually quite surprised that Rin didn't tell you herself. She speaks so highly of you. Of how you are the savior that gave her life a purpose again." Daichi explained

"Well, Rin was never a talker about the past. All she ever told me was that her family was killed by bandits and that she fled until she met me." Sesshomaru explained. They now appeared in front of Daichi's office sliding doors. Before Daichi had a chance to place his hand on the handle, Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist. Sesshomaru channeled the anger from his stomach to his hands as he clenched Daichi's wrist.

"Daichi...who was the child who found me? Who was the human girl I helped raise? Who was the girl I knew who was able to run away from all of this for 10 years then suddenly return?...Tell me!" Sesshomaru demanded. Daichi's brown eyes stared intently into Sesshomaru's golden ones before speaking.

"Again, two great minds think alike. I thought that since you saved my cousin's life and had been her friend for most of her life, you have the right to know about her, from birth to present." Daichi said.

Sesshomaru gave him a confused look.

"Come," Daichi proclaimed. "Step into my office, and I'll tell you about the child who found you."

What do you think of Rin being able to speak spanish? This is the translation for the spanish above.

**(Ending Notes)**

**Rin** - Captain Santiago!

**Captain** - My sweet Rin! I heard that you had returned home but I didn't believe it! I'm so glad to see that you're in good health!

**Rin** - It has been far too long Captain. You must join me for dinner tonight!

**Captain** - Nothing would make me happier. I'm so proud of how much you've grown. Your father would be proud too.


	8. Ch8: Unravling the past of Lady Rin

Daichi's office was nothing but bookshelves and documents spread around the room with a big ebony desk in the middle. He pulled a chair from a stack of them shoved in the corner of the room and set it in front of his desk. He motioned for Sesshomaru to take a seat. As Sesshomaru settled into the chair Daichi headed toward a shelf stacked with paintings of old Lords and Ladies of the East.

"To fully understand Rin...it is always best...to look at family roots." Daichi proclaimed as he pulled three carefully wrapped paintings from the top of the stack. He then returned to his desk as he unwrapped the paintings. Daichi then began to unravel the strands from Rin's past.

"First off, the man you saw with Rin a few moments ago...his name is Captain Santiago Alejandro Lopez Rodriguez."

_That is a ridiculously long name!_

"As Rin explained to you he is the Captain for the ship that does our trading between Spain. But I'm sure that you realized they share a deeper connection that just a Captain and a Lady. He is Rin's uncle. He is also her godfather...and my father"

"Her uncle and godfather? And your father? Then that makes you Hispanic." Sesshomaru pondered for a few moments. Daichi let Sesshomaru think this through for a second.

"Wait," Sesshomaru thought, "so...Rin's not fully Japanese?"

"Nope!" Daichi proclaimed. "Rin's father was Captain Salvador Vasquez Rios Garcia."

Daichi then pulled out the first painting. It was a torso version of Santiago but with a clean shaven face except for a little chin hair. He also had a slightly longer face, narrower chin, and slightly narrower eyes. He wore the scarlet kimono with the lion kimono Sesshomaru saw Rin wear at the Renaissance Feast.

_Wow...so this is Rin's father._

"Wait a minute I though his name was Sora Arai!"

Daichi glared at Sesshoamru.

"I will get there...Lord Sesshomaru" Daichi gave the painting to Sesshomaru for him to inspect.

"Santiago and Salvador grew up in a poor village in Spain. They learned how to sail and became Captains of their own trading ships. But they wanted a little more...adventurous life. So they turned to something a little more extreme and a little more...shinier."

"A privateer life?"

"Piracy. That why Santiago still carries the sword and pistol with him. The pirate violence went away, but the spirit still lives on in him in Salvador's memory."

Sesshomaru eyes widened a little bit in surprise.

"Salvador and Santiago began a pirate life and raided ships and stole loot together. They would even exchange crew members if one ship needed the backup."

_Ahh...the infamous brother-my-brother bond._ Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought of him and Inuyasha actually working as a team like that.

"They tried to raid a merchant ship that was in our port, but they were surprised by the Lion Demon's fighters and were overpowered. Salvador managed to escape, Santiago and both their crews weren't so lucky. They were marched to the Lion Demon's fortress and locked up for trespassing into foreign land without a validated license and piracy."

"Salvador knew the only way to save his brother was if he fought in this war and freed him by killing off the Lion Demon. This was how he met Rin's mother, Kazue Arai."

Daichi then pulled out the second painting he pulled from the shelf. This was a woman who had the features Rin had: the heart shaped face, the huge eyes, and the smile. But she was paler, had dirty blonde hair, and aqua blue eyes. She wore the same attire Salvador was wearing in his portrait.

_Rin's mother...Rin's definitely a darker version of her mother. Amazing!_

"Kazue was not only an equally skilled sword fighter like Salvador was...she also possessed a power that Rin wishes to find within herself...a power Rin knows sleeps within her that she desperately wants to awaken in order to have the advantage in this war."

Sesshomaru perked himself out of the seat and listened intently to Daichi.

"Rin's mother was a Sorceress."

"What?"

"Each Sorceress has a physical quality that sets them apart from the average person: an eye color, hair color, character trait. It symbolizes the magic that flows in their blood. For Rin, it's the warmth in her dark eyes."

Sesshomaru remembered whenever he looked closely into Rin's eyes, he felt...calm, at peace. Even now he misses that from her.

_Is she missing me right now?_

"Michiko is also a Sorceress." Daichi proclaimed.

"Of course...her eyes."

"Yes...yes." Daichi's eyes wondered in adoration as he thought back to his wife. Sesshomaru envied Daichi for being able to feel so affectionately warm for someone. Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get Daichi out of his trance.

"Oh sorry. The rebels noticed Salvador's skill at the sword and he introduced gunfire to the war. Kazue and Salvador began training with each other. As the big battle with the Lion Demon approached, they trained longer and grew stronger together...and therefore the connection they shared grew stronger too. But they felt that they couldn't afford to fall in love because they didn't want to get hurt if one of them died in the battle. As they fought the battle, they found out that there was one thing that made them stronger...the need to protect each other."

"With Kazue's awakened Sorceress powers, she distracted the Lion Demon while Salvador delivered the final blow. After the Lion Demon died, they were able to free the prisoners in the fortress. Salvador was reunited with his brother and they quickly decided to return to a life of piracy."

"But Salvador changed his mind at the last minute and decided to stay and rebuild Kazue's homeland. The East was so impressed by his sacrifice for Piracy to help a foreign land that they decided to name him as Lord of the East."

_A pirate to a Lord...Rin's family truly is one of a kind._

"My father was also impressed by his brother's actions and decided to give up his life of piracy and started the trading between the East and Spain to help his brother rebuild the East. With his resources and commander savey skill, Salvador quickly rebuilt the East. Three years after he took the throne, he and Kazue married. As a tribute to his devotion to this land and Kazue's birthplace, he gave up his Spanish legacy and took the name Sora Arai when they married."

"They had a son named Hiroshi two years after they married."

Daichi revealed the last painting. He looked a lot like Salvador but had a more heart-shaped face, was less tan, and had Kazue's hair.

"He and I were born in the same year. Rin was born three years later. While they grew up, of course, they learned Spanish. I'd come with my father to visit them, and we all were taught a little bit of sword combat. Rin pretty much completed that training with Sango and Kohaku. Then the rebels began to rise again."

"The rebels started off by petty robberies, then it escalated to murdering citizens and threating my uncle and his family, including Rin. One night, a gang of rebels went too far and attacked Sora in the middle of the night. He gathered his family and tried to leave. He led his family just outside the East when they were stopped."

"And that was when the bandits attacked Rin and her family, right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Actually, it's not so simple." Daichi walked back to the bookshelf. This time, he was looking at portraits of major enemies of the East from the past. He pulled out a portrait and returned to his desk.

"Meet Hayato." Daichi flipped the portrait over to reveal the infamous Falcon Demon. He was a man with long black hair and shaggy and messy bangs that covered his face and blood-red eyes. A cruel smile showed fanged teeth behind the evil smirk. Sesshomaru felt shivers as he heard the name. He'd heard rumors that Hayato was a not just a demon, but a monster who's lived as long as the Lion Demon has and knows no mercy and shows no kindness. He's attacked countless villages and never left any survivors. The one's he did leave alive were then tortured and mutilated before he finished them off. Killing was not only an instinct for Hayato...it was a hobby and a sport for him.

"What does that...thing have anything to do with Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"A hell of a lot more than you think." Daichi claimed.

"Hayato was the Demon who led the bandits to Sora the night he was killed."

Sesshomaru's chest suddenly felt tight as he felt a flicker of fear. Rin had actually seen Hayato and confronted him with her family as a child.

"Hayato told Sora to surrender; he refused, of course, saying he'd 'rather die than see the East fall to torment again.' As punishment for refusing him, Hayato flipped the carriage that was holding Rin, Kazue, and Hiroshi down a cliff that was beside them. Sora got distracted as he watched his family. Hayato took the opportunity to strike Sora, killing him instantly."

"The carriage Hayato knocked over crashed at the bottom of the cliff. Kazue didn't have enough time to create a shield of magic to protect them. Rin was knocked unconscious and badly injured. Kazue and Rin's eleven year old brother...were killed in the crash."

Sesshomaru's heart sank as he heard this tale. All these years of smiles and laughter and happy moments, and Rin had this hidden storm in her soul that she had been hiding. He leaned back in the chair in disbelief.

"That's awful." Sesshomaru whispered.

Daichi took a moment to take a deep breath and gather himself before he cried.

"Still...it's a good thing Rin was unconscious when the bandits came. They surely would've killed her if they knew she was alive. After she woke up, she fled to the West. She later found out that palace guards were able to chase off the bandits and reclaim the bodies of her family, including her father. They're buried in the Royal Cemetery located near the temple. Of course Rin fled in fear that Hayato might discover that she was still alive and would try to hunt her down. She found a village to live in and that's when she told me she met you...her savior"

_Savior...has she really been describing me like that all this time she was here?_

"When my father and I returned and found out what happened, my father temporarily took charge of the throne; but then he had to return to his work on the sea so I decided to run the East in place of my uncle. And now Rin has returned and has claimed an Act of War against the Rebels."

"Hmmm...is that all you need to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked. He was anxious to confront Rin about this huge past of hers.

"No. I also have a bit of advice for you Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru listened closely as Daichi's face grew almost as cold as Sesshomaru's.

"Let Rin control this war."

Sesshomaru sat in disbelief.

"Sesshomaru, the doors to the Great Hall are not that thick if you lean right against them. I heard you question Rin's motives about her choices in this war. I wouldn't make the choices this time if I were you."

"But why not...Lord Daichi?"

"One, because you are not the leader of this Land, therefore, you cannot make the choices for Rin. You can only fight alongside her. Rin's watched you fight during the time she was with you and she's trained with two of the best demon slayers in the West. Rin is no fool when it comes to fighting. She's also close to achieving her goal of awakening her sorceress powers. One she's done that, she will be one of the best fighters in the battlefield."

"And two, Hayato has become the primary leader of the rebels in this war so you can be damn sure Rin is going into this battle with all of her skill and power."

At this point Sesshomaru stood up from his seat. Rin was about to go after the most gruesome demon in the history of the Lands next to the Lion Demon and her silent tormenter her that filled her life with a pit of emptiness and worthlessness until she met him.

"Rin's primary focus is not killing off the rebels. The only person she want's eliminated is the leader, the main core, the leader that she can take out and replace and, therefore, bring peace to the East."

Sesshomaru no longer saw Rin's motives for war as a noble act for peace and unity, but for something much more selfish and full of vengeance. The ultimate vendetta.

"Rin's not just bringing peace back to her lands by killing off Hayato...she's getting her revenge."

With those last few words, Sesshomaru stormed out of Daichi's office in search for Rin. Even though the battle was months away, his heart was pounding as if he were in the midst of combat. His adrenaline was pumping throughout his body so much, he could feel his fingertips tingle a bit. He suddenly grew terrified as an image of Rin fighting Hayato to the death filled his mind.

"Rin! RIN!"


	9. Ch9: I know everything!

The sun had long since set and the stars were now filling the sky. Rin had finished the trades and already had a private dinner with her uncle. She was now alone and was admiring a now crescent moon. She then turned to a gravestone in front of her. It was a giant tombstone that bore the name of her family, including her father's original Spanish name. This tombstone was not grey like the others. It was white but still bore the grey speckles.

Rin gently touched the engraving of her father's Japanese name with her fingertips. Memories of the happy days with her father returned; how he taught her how to sail, fish, and fight. She also remembered the times when she was sad how he always made her laugh by tickling her, how'd he'd kiss her eyes when she was crying, or how she would just sit in his lap as they watched the clouds together. She even remembered his voice. It was deep and commanding when he was at work; but with family, it was warm.

Rin felt her eyes begin to water and her nose sting. She lifted the sleeve of her kimono and wiped a tear away before it streamed out of her eye. After she dried her eyes, she said her goodbyes to her father.

"I'll see you the next time I can get away. Maybe...your guidance can get help me until then."

She walked the gravel path down the hill and glanced at other graves. When she focused her attention on the entrance gate, she then saw a familiar figure with long silver hair standing there.

_Lord Sesshomaru._

She walked up to him and paused in front of him. Sesshomaru stared intently at her until he broke the eerie silence.

"I know." Rin was confused for a second.

"Know what?"

"...Everything. Including the three of them" Sesshomaru stared at the white gravestone. Rin turned around as realization came to her.

_Oh Gods...he knows the truth!_

"I even know about Hayato." Rin walked past him and started heading toward the palace. Sesshomaru quickly followed her.

"What made you think that you couldn't tell me about your family?"

"I did tell you! I told you they were killed by a group of bandits and I escaped!"

"You didn't tell me that Hayato was involved so no, you DIDN'T tell me the whole story!"

Rin stopped and turned around so abruptly that Sesshomaru almost crashed into her. Rin stood on her toes to bring herself close to his face. There was sheer anger and tension in her eyes.

"So you're saying that you wanted me to tell you about my family, my legacy, and how I knew that the most gruesome Demon in the history of the East was on the hunt after me?"

"No," Sesshomaru responded. "I'm saying that you thinking that you going one-one-one against the most gruesome Demon in the history of the East is absolutely insane and is not going to happen!"

Rin's fury was boiling inside her now. Sesshomaru wasn't the least bit surprised when Rin punched him in the chest. He was surprised, however, that his armor dented and he could still feel the punch.

"Why won't you let me do this for myself? I've trained and perfected my skills for ten years so that I could return and make Hayato pay for the torment he'd given me! I'm going to face him and nothing you can say is going to change my mind!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by the cuff of her kimono much like Inuyasha did at the Renaissance feast. Rin was now terrified as fury swept across Sesshomaru's face.

"First of all, I don't believe that you have mastered your Sorceress skills yet so, no, you haven't perfected your skills yet. Second, I didn't come here to tell you to back out of this war because I know that you're just going to charge in anyway just like the night you ran away from me!"

Rin was appalled the Sesshomaru would mention that painful night so he could have the upper hand in this argument.

"And third, you obviously didn't hear me before when I said 'one-on-one'. I never told you to back out of this war! I understand you're pain and that's why I'm going to let you fight. But, when the time comes that you face Hayato, I'm going to fight with you and not let you do this alone because if I lose you, I'll lose everything worth having in my life! I'm fighting alongside you when Hayato confronts you and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind and that...is...FINAL!"

Sesshomaru let go of Rin and stormed his way back to the palace. Rin sat on the ground in disbelief as she watched him walk away.

"But..." she tried to tell him. "I was going to ask you anyway!"

Sesshomaru either didn't hear her or ignored her because he continued to quickly walk to the castle. After he was out of sight, Rin stood up and started her way toward her room to clean up and change.

"Fine, you had your time to talk Sesshomaru! Now, it's my turn!"


	10. Ch10: Help me

The night was dark because it was the night of the new moon. The only thing that kept Sesshomaru's bedroom lit were the candles surrounding the room. Sesshomaru had finished tending to the slight bruise Rin had given him from when she punched him the night before. He hadn't seen Rin all day and wasn't sure how long it would be before she recovered from his confrontation with her. He knew that he had suddenly shocked Rin with her past.

Sesshomaru began to wonder if maybe he had been too open about knowing her painful secret, and if he had hurt her too much too quickly for her to forgive him. He began to picture himself in a dark pit and Rin running away from him.

_Oh Gods...what have I done to her?_

Sesshomaru was thrust back to reality by a gentle knock on his door. Sesshomaru quickly collected himself and made himself stand up straight next to his desk.

"C-Come in." His bedroom door slowly slid open. Sesshomaru was surprised when Rin very shyly poked her head through the door.

"Can I come in?" Sesshomaru stood surprised for a few moments.

"Yes, of course" Rin calmly entered the room and closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru sat down on his bed as Rin approached him. She stood before him and took a deep breath to gather herself.

"First of all...I want to apologize for how I reacted last night. And for…that." Rin touched her chest where Sesshomaru had his bruise. He quickly tightened his kimono and covered the bruise.

"It's nothing Rin. It'll be gone by tomorrow morning, I promise."

"Still, I know that you were just trying to help me and get some answers that I should've given you myself earlier. I was foolish...to think that I could not trust you with my secret earlier. Can you forgive me?"

Rin looked at him with a pleading look on her face. Sesshomaru inspected it only to discover that she was sincere and not lying to him. He nodded his head.

"Apology accepted." Rin heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Gods." Sesshomaru gave her another minute to collect herself again.

"And second. When you told me that you were going to fight Hayato with me... I'm not sure that you heard me after you left me."

"...What did you say to me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I said 'I was going to ask you anyway'."

Sesshomaru gave her a puzzled look. She continued her part of the conversation.

"Even if I achieve my Sorceress powers, I know that I am not an equal opponent against Hayato. I won't have the inner strength to fight him by myself and...and..." Sesshomaru started to smell tears building in Rin's eyes again. She looked into his eyes with sheer determination to finish what she came here to talk about.

"I want you to help me. To help me train, help me prepare my men and the others, and help me fight Hayato. So...please...help me." Rin eyes had now fully watered. Sesshomaru saw the pain in her eyes and began to wonder if her plead to him for help was beyond this war.

_Is she asking me to help her heal? To get past the pain of reopening old wounds?_

Sesshomaru leaned back against his oak headboard and heaved a sigh. He turned back to Rin with his face relaxed and eyes softened. He then lifted his arm and extended it in a welcoming motion.

He whispered softly and warmly, "Come here."

Rin slowly approached Sesshomaru and climbed into his futon with him. She curled up next to him and he placed his hand on her shoulder and held her. He found it amazing that the night before they were fighting with each other. Now she was coming to him to seek comfort. Rin began to speak in a shaky voice.

"My Lord...you told me last night that if you lost me, you would lose everything worth having it in your life. Is that true?"

Sesshomaru thought back to last night and remembered when he spoke those words in the middle of his rant.

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"...No."

"Then it is true. I would lose everything worth having in my life if I lost you."

Rin's heart fluttered and got butterflies in her stomach as she heard him utter these words. He had not once ever told her exactly how much she meant to him. She reached her arm across her and gently grabbed his kimono and she slightly placed her head against his shoulder. He nuzzled his nose against her face and gently whispered in her ear.

"I will help you. If you need me to train with you, need me to do a favor for you, need me to be there with you when the time comes for you to fight...I will do it all in a heartbeat just for you."

He then gave her a small kiss on her temple on the side of her face. Rin felt a chill rise up her spine that reached the back of her head. She gasped a bit at the sensation. Sesshomaru felt the sensation in her shoulder and that, in turn, made him close his eyes as he held her closer to him. He then nuzzled his nose into her hair and she closed her eyes and let Sesshomaru take in her sweet and fruity scent. He just wanted to keep her in his arms and protect her forever. He wanted to protect her from all of the pain, all of the enemies, and all of the tears. As Sesshomaru cradled Rin once again, he had a sudden epiphany. A realization that he should've realized the moment he first held Rin the night they looked at the full moon together.

_I love her. I love her unconditionally._

Rin placed her forehead against Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru opened his eyes as Rin opened hers. The warmth had returned to her eyes. Sesshomaru just wanted to escape into those pools and forget all of their problems. He wanted it to be just the two of them and no one else to give them any pain or trouble.

Sesshomaru found himself tilting his head to bring himself even closer to her face. Rin stretched her neck toward his lips. His breathe gave her goosebumps and a tingle to her fingertips. He felt his heart beat more erratically. They closed their eyes as they felt each other's breath and the tips of their lips graze each other...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Both of them gasped in shock as they heard a sharp knock on their door, cruelly bringing out of their moment of bliss. They heard Jaken's voice a minute later.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, I heard that Rin struck you last night!"

Rin opened her eyes at a now tense Sesshomaru. He helplessly watched as tears returned to her face.

"My Lord, where is that pest of a child! I will gladly teach her a lesson not to mess with the great Lord of the West!"

Rin stood up from Sesshomaru's futon and started heading toward his door. Sesshomaru stood up and tried to reach for her arm.

"Rin...!" Rin quickly evaded his hand and it grabbed a bit of her kimono sleeve before it slipped out of his hand. As Jaken opened the sliding doors, Rin slipped between them and quickly exited Sesshomaru's bedroom. Right before she left, Sesshomaru could smell tears on Rin. Sesshomaru could only watch as Rin ran down the hall. His heart dropped to his stomach as he watched Rin disappear. He was unfazed when Jaken continued talking.

"Oh my Lord, let me follow her and teach her a lesson about hurting you my Lord, that insolent pest! I swear on my life my Lord, I will...!'

"Get out." Sesshomaru commanded. Jaken stared at him in disbelief.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!"

"B-but my Lord, you don't want me to...!" Sesshomaru lifted his arm and swung it sideways, punching the wall and leaving a hole in it. He looked at Jaken with now red tinted eyes.

"GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE!" With that, Jaken ran for his life out of the bedroom completely confused as to why Sesshomaru would be so angry at him. After Jaken was out of sight, Sesshomaru slammed his doors shut, nearly breaking the door frame, and quickly locked his doors. He returned to his futon and fell back onto it. He covered his face and roughly fingered his clawed hands through his hair. He knew Rin was in her bedroom by now crying over their interrupted moment.

"Oh Gods...how am I going to apologize to Rin for this?"


	11. Ch11: You are worth my heart

Rin woke up on top of her futon covers. She was wearing her night kimono and her hair was in a poorly put together side braid. She didn't remember getting dressed though. She only remembered falling on top of her futon crying herself to sleep. The skin around her eyes weren't red or swollen anymore but they still felt dry and they stung. She sat up on the bed and gently scratched her scalp to help her slight headache go away.

_Stupid Jaken! Why did he have to pick last night to turn into such a jerk!_

As she silently cursed Jaken, she could've swore that she heard his voice outside steadily getting louder. She also heard footsteps that weren't his. These footsteps were heavy sounding and evenly paced. They were not the light pitter-patter Jaken's feet made, even if he was running.

_Could it be him?_

Rin opened her doors and poked her head outside. Sure enough, Sesshomaru's clawed feet and Jaken's voiced clamored down toward her. Sesshomaru was still wearing his nightly kimono, a long white one with the same red flower shoulder design that bore on his uniform.

Rin was surprised that he would come down to see her without changing in his uniform, let alone not put shoes on! Jaken's pestering voice lingered behind him.

"My Lord, why won't you tell me why you dismissed me so severely last night?"

"That's none of your business Jaken!" Sesshomaru bellowed. By the time he finished his sentence, Sesshoamru was standing outside of Rin's doors. She opened the door and stepped aside to let him in, but he just stood there looking intently at her. Jaken continued his complaints.

"But my Lord, why are you so intent on seeing Rin this morning! She's just a mere human!" Sesshomaru turned away from Rin and gave Jaken a very annoyed and angry look.

"Because, Jaken, this is why!" With that, Sesshomaru used one hand to grab the back of Rin's head and the other one to grab the small of her back. The next sensation Rin felt was Sesshomaru's lips crushing hers. At first her shock almost made her push him away. But then she remembered how badly she wanted this last night and gave into the kiss. She then realized that the kiss was much like him right now, open and sincere. Rin unconsciously clenched the kimono sleeves above his shoulders. He was so much taller that her that she had to tilt her head almost all the way up to kiss him back.

Sesshomaru gently backed away from the kiss but still fiercely held her at he glared at a wide-eyed, speechless, and shocked Jaken.

"There's your explanation Jaken! Now get lost!" Sesshomaru then kicked Jaken so hard that he was flung all the way to the wall at the end of the hall no doubt leaving a hole there, and no doubt was injured by the force of Sesshomaru's kick. Sesshomaru then pushed Rin into the bedroom. She caught her balance while he locked the doors. Before Rin could say anything, Sesshomaru caught her in a tight embrace. At first he just leaned against the door, then he slid down the frame taking her with him.

Unsure of how to react, Rin just let Sesshomaru sit there and hold her.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru, w-why are you...!" Before Rin could finish her sentence, she felt a chill up her spine as Sesshomaru gave her a wet kiss on her neck. She gasped with shocked, then sighed with pleasure as Sesshomaru continued to kiss up her neck. He then reached her jawline. He grazed her lips before she slipped her index finger between them, stopping him.

"Why did you want to see me so badly? You could've kept quiet about last night but you decided to kiss me today anyway. It's just like Jaken said...I'm a mere human." Sesshomaru let his answer pour out of him without hesitation.

"My father once asked me if I had someone to protect. I answered him no and I thought he was a fool for asking me such a foolish question. I was only focused on power and conquest."

"But then after I met you, and you followed me, I grew a connection with you that I had never felt before, not even with my father. My only regret is that I cannot go back to my father and tell him that I am the fool now." Sesshomaru gently glanced into Rin's eyes with sincerity.

"I fell for you heart and soul. And I wanted to tell you that last but...then... Jaken..." Rin detected a flicker a fury and quickly cupped Sesshomaru's face with one hand and caressed his face with her thumb in an effort to calm him down. Her hand felt so warm and gentle on his face. He leaned into it a bit and placed his own hand over hers. Rin then touched her forehead against his. She heard Sesshomaru take a breath in before continuing.

"When I saw you walk away like that with all of those tears, I couldn't believe that I had let you get upset so easily. I came back to you this morning because I felt that if I didn't, it would really be over between us, and I couldn't live with myself if you never forgave me for that."

"You are worth my protection, and my heart. I would do anything for you because I love you more than anyone and anything." Rin felt tears of joy fill her eyes. She had loyally stood by his side for 10 years without expecting anything in return. Now he was here offering her everything, including his love.

"You...you say you'll do anything for me?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"I just want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

Rin sighed before making her request.

"Don't let your pride get between us because I'm not going to let mine stop us. I want us to be comfortable with this other than when we're alone. I want to tell people that I love you and no one else. Will you do that for me...for us?"

If this had been any other person, Sesshomaru would've refused and continued his cold and proud stance routine. But this was Rin. Her warmth had melted his icy stance. He knew that he could afford to throw away his cold reputation for her.

"It is a promise that will be bound to me for eternity." Rin smiled and gave him a kiss to seal his promise. Her kisses got deeper and sweeter. He then clenched the back of her kimono. His hand eventually moved through her hair to cup her face and make the kiss even deeper. They weren't in to mood for love making just yet. They just wanted to escape into aroused serenity for a moment.

Rin backed away and blushed as she heard her stomach rumble. She then realized that she hadn't eaten dinner last night. Sesshomaru laughed a bit and that only made her blush even more. He apologized with a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't you think that maybe breakfast sounds good right now?"

"Only if you join me." Rin playfully replied. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Nothing would make me happier." Sesshomaru ended the conversation with a peck of a kiss on her lips. He then sat up and let Rin fix her hair and slightly loosened kimono. He opened the doors and allowed her to step out. After making sure they were secure and locked, Sesshomaru clasped his huge clawed hands over hers and they made their ways toward the Great Hall.

When the doors were in sight, Rin glanced at Sesshomaru and blushed a bit. She attempted to interlock her fingers with his. Sesshoamru got the message and laced his fingers with hers. He looked intently at her, but then noticed her blush just by them simply holding hands. He thought about how cute she looked and couldn't help but crack a smile and a chuckle.

"What? What's so funny? Is it me?" Rin worriedly asked.

"Yes but not in a bad way, trust me." Sesshomaru silenced her worry with another kiss as he opened the doors to the busy Hall. Before they entered, he squeezed her hand with reassurance that he was ready to take on what anyone had to say. She was in his life now and she was there to stay.


	12. Ch12: The Monkshood's message

It had been a week since Sesshomaru and Rin announced that they had become a couple, and Rin was summoning all Lords, Ladies, and Fighters of the Lands to an Emergency Meeting. When Sesshomaru had spoken to Rin earlier that day, she seemed tense and afraid. She told him that she would explain everything at the meeting. Sesshomaru was one of the first to arrive at the Hall. Rin was sitting in the head chair in intense conversation with Daichi and Michiko. She also had a couple bulks of something wrapped in cloth; one was significantly larger than the other.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru as he swept across the hall towards her. Her emotions had not changed since this morning. Sesshomaru took the free seat next to her and placed his hand on top of hers. It was glazed with sweat and they were cold.

_She's frightened of something. No, terrified._

Sesshomaru squeezed Rin's hand with reassurance. She looked into his eyes for comfort and he answered.

_It's ok. I'm here._

Rin nodded her head in response and let him hold her hand. Sesshomaru continued do so while the room filled with the other regales and fighters summoned for the meeting. The Hall was soon filled with the desired guests. Rin stood up and the Hall fell silent. Rin took one last glance at Sesshomaru then the bundles of cloth before her before continuing.

"Lords and Ladies of the Lands, ladies and gentlemen...first of all I want to thank you for attending this meeting. I'm sorry that this meeting had to be on such short notice but time was of the essence, as it is right now."

"First of, I'm sure you have all been informed that Hayato has become our primary target on the enemy lines. You have been informed of how you are to train and how to prepare. I have given you all but the time that battle will be upon us. I didn't figure that out until today."

Rin then strolled over to the larger bundle of cloth. This narrow pillar was at least 6 feet tall. Rin then began to unravel the cloth around the pillar. This pillar turned out to be a plant. It was a plant that had a pillar like effect when it was grown. The petals were a dark purple and the pot that surrounded it had moist mulch in it. The Hall began to chatter as they saw the strange plant.

"When I first returned to the East, I was delivered this plant by an anonymous sender. I didn't recognize this plant so I did some research. This wildflower is called a 'Monkshood'. This particular breed of monkshood cannot grow here because it needs moist climates like those provided in North America. But this monkshood is a healthy and fully grown one. I realized that to grow one here you would need a greenhouse. I didn't know who would go through the trouble to send me a wildflower that is not native. I tried to find out more about this flower but the only thing I could find was that it has a growing rate of 12 inches every year."

"However...this morning, I was sent this."

Rin then unraveled the slightly smaller bunk of cloth and it turned out to be a smaller monkshood. This one was about 5 feet though.

"Lady Rin," Kohaku spoke. "With all due respect we know that you didn't summon us to give us a lesson on flowers. What is the real reason you summoned us here?"

"Because Kohaku-san, this...was embedded in the mulch of the monkshood that was delivered to me this morning"

Rin then reached into her sleeve and pulled another strip of cloth. Everyone stared intently at her as she unraveled the cloth. It turned out to be a pitch black feather. This feather didn't reflect or absorb the light in to room. It was dark, a pool of pure evil. Kohaku's eyes widened in shock as he saw the feather. Rin spoke once again.

"Now you know Kohaku. This is a feather from Hayato's wings."

The Hall began to chatter nervously at this realization. Rin quickly interrupted them.

"I quickly scanned through all of the documents and papers I found about this flower. This time, I was looking for symbolism and the pros _and_ cons of this flower. While this flower is beautiful, it is poisonous if ingested. And this flower symbolizes that a deadly foe is near. I mentioned to you before that if properly grown, the flower will grow 12 inches every year."

Everyone in the Hall, including Sesshomaru, began to grow nervous as they came to the same realization Rin did that morning.

"Hayato is sending us a message. He is coming for us, and he's coming for us soon. Ladies and gentlemen, train vigorously and improve your skills with all haste. We will meet our enemy on the battlefield one year from today."


	13. Ch13: Unwanted visitor, welcomed power

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello everybody! Sorry about not giving away any author's notes earlier. Anyway, I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying the story! This was actually my first fanfiction story so I'm glad that so many of you like it so far! Enjoy!**

**(Story) **

It had been 6 months since Rin announced when the battle with Hayato will take place. She and the other fighters form the Lands had been busy training and perfecting their skills. Rin, however, was doing a different form of training. She mastered weaponry and combat skills when she was living in Inuyasha's village; and Rin had been keeping her body healthy and fit ever since. All Rin had to do now was unlock her Sorceress powers.

It was midday but it was very cloudy outside and looked like a possible storm would be on the way soon. All of the servants were busy and everyone else had either gone in the field to train or were in the Great Hall for their afternoon meals, so Rin had a quiet place to meditate.

She still hadn't decorated her room but she did order scentless candles to accommodate it. She closed the curtains to darken the room and then placed the candles randomly in the room. She placed the only scented candle before her: a Tahitian tiare flower candle. The sweet scent of the flower inspired Rin to create a candle for her to help her meditate. As she lit the candle once again, she thought back to her mother for advice.

_Remember Sweet Rin, when you train to become a Sorceress, no amount of physical training or combat can awaken your power. The magic comes from inside, so you must search within yourself to find that spark of magic. The only thing you have to do is find a feeling and let it fill you. Whether it be happiness, sadness, or even anger...your emotion will awaken your power. Only then can you train to summon the magic at will._

Rin lay down on the floor of her room and began to listen to her breathing. She made her heartbeat soften and pump slowly. With each breath she exhaled, she felt her muscles relax and felt her body drifting off. Rin tried to focus on her energy.

_Relaxed. Peaceful. Calm._

Rin searched her mind to find a feeling that could mesh all of these categories together. She finally found it.

_Serenity._

Rin let the warmth of the candles warm her body. She began to feel the peace grow within her. She let the scented candle carry her to a flower. Her senses sharpened and she could feel the energy around her. She felt the quietness...until she felt something else.

Rin was thrusted out of her meditation by a presence. She wasn't sure if it was good or evil; it just felt familiar, like a deja vou experience. She quickly stood up and tried to detect the presence in her barely lit room, but felt nothing. She opened her curtains to let whatever light there was outside into the room. She stood on the balcony and looked in the courtyard, but no one was there. Rin started to get goosebumps as she felt a sudden chill come over her.

_Maybe it's the wind of the upcoming storm._

She grabbed a simple peach colored kimono jacket and headed toward her bedroom doors. She peeked her head through the door, but no one was there either. Then she stepped all the way outside her doors to get a clear view of the hallway.

_Well I have been strengthening my senses. I must be detecting other presences much more clearly than before so strangers must feel odd to me._

Almost as soon as she finished her thought, she felt another cold chill. But it was mildly humid outside so she shouldn't be cold. Next, she felt a gust of wind, but it was coming from behind her...

_Inside my bedroom!_

Rin quickly turned around in just enough time to see a couple of her scented candles be blown out. She inspected her curtains but they never budged. Rin felt her heart pump faster and her breathe tremble as fear and uncertainty came over her.

_What is this cold feeling? I know I've felt this before!_

Rin cautiously picked up the neared candle closest to her and traced her way back to the blacked out candles. She re-lit them and inspected the space where she had been meditating. But...there was a small object placed there in the center. Rin stared at it unsure of what to do. She then mustered up her courage and pick up and inspect the object. The object felt soft but stringy and a tad bit gritty. She walked back to her balcony carrying the small object. Once she got a full light view, she realized it was a feather; a black feather that didn't absorb or reflect light and had a taste of evil around it.

_HAYATO! He's here!_

Rin dropped the feather and went into defense stance. The very thought of Hayato entering her castle under her nose frightened Rin. She knew that without her Sorceress powers, she was done for in a fight with Hayato, even with Sesshomaru's help. She felt a gust behind her in her room again. She turned around to check her room only to discover no one there. She turned back toward the balcony to inspect the sky then...CLASP!

Rin felt a cold, large, and clammy hand grasp her neck and squeeze tightly, slightly cutting off her windpipe. She was then forced to look into the face of a man. This man had pale and thin skin so you could easily see his veins. Strands of his long, black hair covered over his face. But it was his eyes. It was as if they were the color of the blood of the creatures he'd killed over the centuries. His mouth then twisted into a crocked smile that showed his teeth with two fangs. Even when he chuckled at Rin's fear, his voice was deep but airy, like he hadn't spoken in years. And it was glassy, smooth…eerie. His very voice gave Rin chills of fear up her spine.

"It's been a few years hasn't it Rinny." Hayato let his grip relax to let Rin breathe after the shock, but still held her tightly enough to where she couldn't move. Hayato then spoke again.

"My my, forget a few years. It feels as if it's been many considering how much you've grown. You're a darker version of your mother, but beautiful, and magnificent...and exotic all the same."

Hayato then slightly caressed Rin's cheek with his clawed thumb.

_He's taunting me!_

Rin lifted her arms and dug her nails into his hand. The pinch winced his hand back just enough so that Rin could escape his grasp. Rin stared intently at Hayato.

"Well I may have changed a bit but you certainly haven't. You're still the same cold, frustrated, and corrupted demon I remember as a child!

"Now that's not nice Rin! Is that anyway to treat a fellow fighter with respect?"

"You are no fighter...You are a monster. You kill for pleasure and you give people pain and dominate their lives just because you can!"

Rin stepped forward to bring her eyes dangerously closer to his to intensify the glare.

"Well you're not going to bring fear into my life anymore. I'm tired of standing by and doing nothing while I watch you make my people suffer! I will put a stop to you, even if it kills me"

Hayato's smile faded. He then reached his hand forward and clasped a handful of Rin's hair.

"You know I can kill you and just take my victory now."

"No you won't." Rin replied. Hayato blankly stared at her.

"You don't like for your hunt to be easy to catch. And when you do catch it, you don't like to kill them right away. You like to play with your food first before you eat it." Hayato's grip on her hair became tighter and his face turned into a frown. Rin continued.

"I know you came here to frighten me away and begin the chase again. Well you forgot a few things Hayato. I was a child back then. Maybe you've forgotten that children grow up. They overcome their fears and stand up to the challenges. Children like to make changes." There was more fury in Hayato's face as Rin challenged him.

"I grew up. You don't frighten me anymore Hayato! And I will make a change that people who fought you before me couldn't make. I will kill you and stop your cycle of cruelly and malice for good!"

Hayato let go of Rin's hair.

_Damn it! This human saw through my visit here._

Hayato leaned in closer to Rin's face. Their noses barely touched each other.

"Bitch." Hayato challenged.

"Jackass." Rin answered.

Hayato's smile returned.

"For your fierceness today I have something for you Rin." Hayato then felt his shoulder blade tear apart as a huge black wing burst out of his back. He then reached into his feathers and pulled out a pot that had another monkshood in it. This monkshood was 5 feet and 6 inches.

"The halfway mark." Hayato explained. He handed the pot to Rin. He brought his face close to hers again. This time, she cringed away a bit.

"Six months Sweet Rinny." Hayato's other shoulder blade tore apart. With one last cruel smile at Rin, he started to fly off his perch from the balcony rail.

As he boldly flew away, he caught the attention of everyone in the courtyard. Rin heard a few screams from the servants below. She was so focused on Hayato that she didn't notice Daichi, Michiko, or Sesshomaru approach the courtyard to inspect. As she watched Hayato fly away, she gripped the pot so tightly that her fingers turned white.

_Coward!_

Rin felt herself tremble.

_Monster!_

Rin began to fill her body fill with adrenaline.

_Murderer!_

Sesshomaru, Daichi, and Michiko looked up at Rin's balcony and noticed her starting to levitate above the roof of the castle and gather energy.

_Bastard!_

Rin began to defy the gravity around her as her hair levitated with her body and she felt the swirl of the wind seem to fill her up with a feeling: vengeance.

"HAYATO!" With one final scream, she shattered the pot in her hands and an explosion of smoke and air erupted from where Rin was floating.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru was about to fly off to her but Michiko grabbed his arm and held him tightly.

"No...Watch." Sesshomaru reluctantly obeyed Michiko and watched the smoke clear away from Rin. What everyone saw next was breathtaking.

Rin's old clothes transformed completely. Rin now wore a while sleeveless low cut kimono top. He kimono pants were gone and they were replaced by a white wrap that stopped before her knees and has a slit on the side. She had white leggings that stopped a bit before her wrap did. She now wore white shoes that were much like Sesshomaru's, but they flapped out and stopped to just above her ankle and each had a slit in the middle to the base of her foot. She also had a thick light blue obi with extra cloth that faded to dark blue that ended with golden tassels.

Rin's hair had also changed. It now had scalp braids. She had a particularly large one, about 2 inches thick, in the middle of her forehead that emphasized her widow's peak. There other ones were half the size and all curved with her scalp until they joined into a high ponytail with a thin sky blue ribbon around it. Her hair was then put into tiny individual braids, all of them ending with 3 beads; one sky blue, one golden, and one dark blue. She also had one small braid in front of both her ears ending with the same bead pattern.

But Rin had one more feature with her...a staff. This staff was white and had a small thickness and had a clear sphere on the top. This sphere was surrounded by little pillars of blades that then joined above the orb, giving it a lantern looking effect. On the butt of this staff was a smaller orb that made the staff handle swirl itself around it until it reforms as a sharp point on the end.

Sesshomaru was standing in disbelief as he saw the sudden change in Rin and felt the power overcome her. His moment of awe was interrupted by Michiko's chuckle.

"Yes! She's finally done it! Rin has become a Sorceress!"

**(Author's Notes) **

**Hello again everybody! Once again, thank you to all who've review and favored my story! Please keep on reviewing me! I'd love to keep on hearing your opinions! ^_^**


	14. Ch14: I've already chosen you

**(Author's Notes)**

**I'm really thinking about setting up an account on photobucket to draw out some pictures of things from my stories and put the links on the story notes. Should I do that? Anyway, enjoy the story! ^_^**

**(Story)**

Rin's vision was still black, but her mind began to run again. She remembered Michiko telling her that once she released her Sorceress power, it was normal for fainting to happen since your body is being overrun by the magic. Rin now felt as if she was being awakened after being thrust into a deep sleep that she didn't want to wake up from.

As she came to, she felt a headache that was being massaged and gently scratched away. Her hair felt heavy and soaked. She also felt herself being slightly lifted from something warm and steam creating droplets of sweat on her face. She tried to open her eyes but the light pained her and she had to close them again. One of the hands then covered her eyes so that she could open them in darkness then slowly get used to the light.

She then realized that she was in a bathtub that had been placed into her room. She felt herself being lifted out of the water and onto a large dry cloth on her futon. She also noticed that she was wearing a now soaked kimono top, a kimono top with a red flower shoulder pattern that she had been wearing in the tub.

_No...this can't be his._

She groaned as she was sat up and held in place by cushions. The hands began to finger her hair out of her face, but they came with a voice this time.

"Ahh, you've finally awakened my sweet." Rin's tired eyes shifted over to where the voice was. She then found Sesshomaru's gentle expression, and that he was conspicuously missing his kimono top and was wearing the undergarment.

"Oh...Lord Sesshomaru." Rin tiredly whispered. Sesshomaru then placed a hand onto her forehead.

"Well, your body temperature is normal, you're aware of your surroundings...and you recognize my face. I think you're going to be fine." Rin sank into the pillow as she tried to recollect what happened, but all she could remember her body feeling heavy after she saw Hayato fly off.

"...How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days." Rin groaned as she heard this.

_Two days of a head start in my Sorceress training...gone._

Another question entered Rin's mind.

"Why am I wearing your kimono top in the bathtub?"

"Because it was the first thing I could 'grab' when I walked in and saw you like this in the tub." Sesshomaru humorously replied. Rin blushed as he answered her question.

_Oh gods...he saw me naked!_

Sesshomaru inspected her face and then realized the true meaning behind that blush. Although they have been claiming themselves as a couple these past few months, he had not once made a move to touch her too intimately, not once forced her down to claim her as his own. Sesshomaru sat next to her on the futon and stared at her intently.

"Rin, I know the real meaning behind that question. I would never stoop so low as to claim you as my own while you were defenseless. I care too much about you. I made a promise to give you ultimate respect in this relationship, and I will treat your body the same way." Rin stared at him in admiration. He then reached for another drying cloth and placed it over Rin's head.

"You should start drying your hair. Winter is on the way and you could get sick if you let your hair stay wet." Rin obeyed and started to dry her hair. At first her arms felt heavy but then she felt the strength return back to them. She even managed to sit up a bit and dry her face. When she was finished she placed another cloth around her head and leaned back into the cushions. Sesshomaru then went to place the wet ones outside her bedroom doors.

"I think...I'm ready." Sesshomaru glanced back at her as he closed her doors.

"Hmmm?" Rin blushed as she repeated herself.

"I think that once I get well again...I will be ready." Rin felt the heat from her blush. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself a bit at the sight of her cute embarrassment.

"Well...if you really are ready then let me ask you something, but I need to inform you about something else beforehand." Sesshomaru made his way over to Rin's desk and picked up a rolled up scroll. It was obviously old, for it had yellowed out and looked a bit peeled and crackled at the corners.

"I was on my way back to the West to fetch this when you unleashed your powers." Sesshomaru handed the scroll to her and sat back down on the futon. As Rin unraveled it a bit, she noticed two big bold letters at the top: The Mark. She continued to unravel the scroll and began reading.

_The Mark is the mating ritual of a male demon taking a mate. Once the male has given his mate the Mark, glands from the fang will emit into the wound so that when it heals, it will carry the male demon's scent so that other demons will know that the mate has already been claimed. Shortly after the Mark is given, the Mark will take on the demon's own particular symbol to further identify the male demon's identity._

_There is another effect these glands can be used for if male demon wishes to mate with a human. These glands will release a chemical that will significantly reduce the human's growth rate so that they may live the lifespan of the demon who marked them. These chemicals will not give the human any demonic power._

_However, these glands are in a very small supply in the demon's fangs and can only be used once. If the mate dies, then the demon may continue to breed, but he will never successfully take another mate again. If the demon dies, since the glands in the mate are a part of the demon, the glands will disappear, the chemical in the humans diminish, and the mark will be reduced to mere scars from bite marks._

Rin's eyes widened as she read the scroll. She turned to Sesshomaru for an explanation.

"I've never Marked someone, and if I take you I will most likely want to Mark you the first time around."

Rin re-read the scroll.

"Have you really never had a mate before?"

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned toward Rin. He stared intently into her eyes.

"I've already told you. Before, I was focused on power, strength, and dominance. I didn't feel anything for anyone. But you..."

Sesshomaru lifted his fingers and touched Rin's cheek. His gentility made Rin feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"You changed me. No, you saved me. You didn't see a demon or a cold killer when you met me; you saw only a creature with a heart and a soul. I never knew that I would have someone like that in my life. I can keep you in my life through this mark...but...I won't force you. I won't do this until you say it's all right. I will only ask you."

Rin stared at him with admiration.

_He would restrain himself...because he doesn't want to hurt me?_

"Rin...will you be my mate? Will you choose me?"

Rin closed her eyes as she tried to think of the right words to say. She smiled as she found them. She looked at Sesshomaru with content.

"I've already chosen you...I chose you a long time ago. You are no demon to me. You are my guardian angel...my savior...my other half. I couldn't live without that in my life."

Rin leaned toward him and placed her hand on his chest and over his heart.

"Of course I choose you...so don't say such silly things." Rin playfully brought up the memory of the time she asked Sesshomaru to not forget her after she died. Sesshomaru smiled and laughed along with Rin at the memory. He couldn't contain his happiness and fingered his hand through Rin's hair and brought her into a sweet kiss. He wouldn't be cruel and take her or mark her, at least not now when she was still weak and getting used to the magic in her veins. He will wait until she is well again and when she said that it was ok.

Until then, he could only show his joy and gratitude by laying down on her futon with her while holding her and letting her cuddle herself into his chest and shoulder; and occasionally gave her a kiss of affection whether it was in her hair, on her forehead, or on the lips. For the rest of the day, he stayed with her and conveyed in a silent but clear message of 'I love you'.

**(Author's Notes) **

**Once again, please review and tell me what you know about my story, especially about my analysis on the demon's mating mark! And, once again, let me know if I should set up that account on photobucket. ^_^**


	15. Ch15: Mastering the magic

**(Author's Notes)**

**Story time again! Enjoy the story! ^_^**

**(Story)**

Ever since Rin awakened her inner magic, she had been training vigorously to gain full use of her power, but she had to do it quickly since winter was on the way and the training field would no longer be available because of the snow. At first, Rin simply practiced transforming into a Sorceress then back again, and then she began training to see how long she could sustain that form. At first, she could only sustain the magic for a few minutes, but as the days went by, that turned into hours. Now Rin could go about in that form for a full day. Now there was just one last element for her to discover and master...her staff. She knew that she could use it for weaponry combat since it had blades surrounding the orb and it was very lightweight and sturdy...but what were the orbs for? Surely they couldn't just be used for decoration. Rin figured that the only way she could find out was if she was in practice combat with somebody. Her theory was that if she practiced fighting in Sorceress form, maybe her magic would give her the instincts she needed to gain full potential of her staff and, therefore, fully master her Sorceress powers.

She and Sesshomaru now faced each other in the training grounds. He held Bakusaiga while Rin held her staff. Rin took a breath. Sesshomaru noticed her anxiety.

"Are you ready?" Rin hesitated a bit before answering him.

"...Yes."

"Remember this isn't a real fight between us Rin. This is only to see how your magic instincts will react with your staff."

"...All right." With Sesshomaru's full consent, Rin went into her fight stance. Sesshomaru returned the pose and sprinted toward her. He swung Bakusaiga, but Rin leapt high into the air. She braced herself for her blades to meet Bakusaiga. As she fell back to earth, Sesshomaru braced himself with Bakusaiga and the blades collided. The force was so severe that Sesshomaru's wrists stung a bit and his feet were slightly pushed into the ground as Rin attacked from above.

_Amazing! So much power in the first strike!_

Sesshomaru leapt out of the way and Rin's feet met the ground. She noticed the two little craters Sesshomaru's feet made.

_Wow! That was just a counter attack instinct. Am I really that strong now that I'm a Sorceress? I'd better keep a low profile or I might end up hurting Sesshomaru...or breaking one of our weapons!_

Rin then sprinted toward Sesshomaru as she led the battle, being careful not to release too much power. For a few moments, they were in simple blade combat. Sesshomaru then used Bakusaiga to push Rin away from him as he began to give off one of his ability attacks. He knew it would be risky if Rin was caught in the middle of his attack but it was necessary for Rin to unlock her staff abilities in time.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru, making sure to keep a very low amount of energy, swung his sword and the energy headed straight for Rin. At first, she wanted to dodge from the attack, but as the energy got closer, she felt something tugging at her body.

_Steady._

Rin felt her palms sweat.

_Hold it Rin._

She felt her arm lift her staff into the air as if preparing to attack.

_Focus Rin. Keep steady._

Bakusaiga's energy was getting dangerously closer to her and the orb in her staff began to glow.

_Get ready Rin!_

Rin went into an attack stance and felt her fingers tingle as her staff began to awaken.

_NOW!_

Rin swung her staff toward the ground so that the blades cut through the ground and her orb made contact with the earth. But at that moment the staff began to glow. An explosion of energy emitted from her staff and a ring of smoke and magic surrounded Rin. As the ring grew bigger, everything trapped inside it became stuck in time.

Rin found herself and everything around her frozen in time. She couldn't even move her eyes...but she didn't have to. She saw the glow from her staff in the corner of her eye. Then...the same warm voice from a moment ago whispered her head again.

_At last, you've awakened me my Lady Rin. You've now unlocked my full potential. After this, you can figure out the rest of my tricks for yourself. I will help you in any way possible to protect you my sweet; but you will have to promise to do something for me._

_Do you remember what Inuyasha once told you before? How every weapon that was made from part of a living creature had a name? Well I am the magic sleeping within you, a part of you. Therefore, I too have a name, for I am alive as well my sweet._

_No more will I be called a staff or weapon or tool. From now on I want you to call me by my true name, the name I long to hear from you My Lady..._

Rin felt time return to her and she put the voice out her head to focus on finishing her attack. Rin lifted her staff out of the earth, but as she did, the earth followed the path the orb on her staff took. Rin then summoned more earth to surround Bakusaiga's attack. As the energy continued to disperse, Rin summoned more earth to shield in Bakusaiga's energy until it eventually diminished. After Rin was sure that Bakusaiga's energy was gone, she relaxed and stood up straight.

She saw Sesshomaru's face in shock as he witnessed the events before him. He sprinted across the field and stood before Rin.

"Rin...how did...!" Sesshomaru was speechless as Rin gazed at her staff. The earth began to crumble off it and. Rin then noticed how the orb went from a rust color back to its clear color. She began to wonder.

_If I could do that with earth...then maybe I can do it with other elements as well._

Rin ran toward the entrance gates to the field and Sesshomaru followed, curious as to what was going through her head. Rin picked up a water canteen she left there by the entrance. She very carefully let a drop of water fall from the canteen onto the orb. It glowed for a second, then it turned into an aqua blue stone. Rin then focused her energy on the water from the canteen. As she swung her staff around, the water from the canteen followed. So she tried to go a little more extreme.

She started gathering water from the ground. When it was all gathered, Rin flew into the air and started experimenting. She turned the water into a sphere, then a ring, then a star shape. Then she began to swing her staff around and the water followed the staff. Rin then got the water to swirl around her and with a swing of her staff; she spewed bits of that water around the field as if they were being fired by cannons. After she was finished, she swung her staff toward the sky, letting go of her hold on the water. She let the water disperse and rain on the field. Sesshomaru watched in awe at the sight of Rin proudly floating in the sky before him as the water rained on him.

_Rin...I've known you since you were a child. At the time you seemed so pitiful and helpless to me. Even when I started warming up to you, you still seemed so fragile. Now here you are, grown up, a Lady of the East, a fighter, magic in your veins, and controlling the elements! I envy this fact, but you've grown, and have surpassed me not only in character...but by power and skill as well. You truly take my breath away sweet Rin._

Rin slowly descended toward the ground as her powers relaxed, but her Sorceress form didn't leave her just yet. She watched the orb turn from aqua to clear again. Rin gazed at her staff in adoration, then gently touched the blades surrounding the orb.

_Thank you for making me understand your power...and...thank you for promising to be here with me my friend. I really needed to hear you say that._

She could've sworn she heard a gentle chuckle in a far off place in her conscious as she uttered these thoughts to her staff. Sesshomaru slowly walked toward Rin in astonishment.

"Rin...did you just now make that staff control...!"

"Miyu." Rin interrupted.

"Hmmm?"

"Miyu. Just like your sword is named Bakusaiga, and Inuyasha's is Tetsaiga...well, my staffs name is Miyu."

Rin turned around to face Sesshomaru. At first it was firm and stern, then she gently smiled at Sesshomaru. After absorbing what Rin just told him, Sesshomaru smiled back and chuckled to himself. Rin started laughing along with him, cheerful about her major accomplishment. Rin then finally let Miyu disappear and return to her original form.

As a reward for herself, and because she felt very giddy right now, Rin swept herself toward Sesshomaru as he gave her a one armed but tight hug. After Rin gave him a squeeze in his chest, he kissed her forehead. The sweet kiss then went to her eyes, then her lips, confirming her accomplishment.

After having their fair share is kisses, Sesshomaru laced his fingers with Rin and they made their way back to the palace. Sesshomaru couldn't help but keep glancing at Rin with adoration and pride for what she unlocked within herself today.

_Miyu...gentle superiority...it suits you both._

**(Author's Notes) **

**As always, reviews are very much welcomed! ^_^**


	16. Ch16: A bond greater than ourselves

**(Author's Notes)**

**I am so sorry for the slow updates! I hit a MAJOR writing block that I really had to push through to get my creativeness back again! Anyway, there is LEMON coming your way!**

**(Story)**

It was after dusk and Rin was in her bedroom lighting the candles and looking out the crack in her curtains. The weather had turned cold and today the clouds seemed darker and closer to the ground more than ever.

_I wonder if it will snow tonight._

Rin's thought were interrupted by a familiar gentle knock on her door.

"You know that you don't have to knock Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru then stepped into Rin's bedroom.

"It never hurts to be polite." Rin chuckled at Sesshomaru's gentleman like status. She finished lighting her candles and then sat down on her futon. She let her head rest in her hands as she partly fingered through her hair and sighed as she let her mind wander. A concerned Sesshomaru sat next to her and placed his hand on top of her head.

"What's going through your head Sweet Rinny?"

Rin took a few moments to gather her thoughts together, but she managed to place them in the right words.

"My men are ready and assembled, the Lands have provided the supplies and fighters I need, my training is complete. After winter, my leadership skills and training will decide whether my country succeeds...or fails. And yet...I feel so calm...confident. I don't know how I've been able to cope with such burdens. I should be frightened and sick to my stomach about this." Rin's pleading face turned toward Sesshomaru.

"So why am I not feeling those horrible feelings?"

Sesshomaru sighed and stared intently into Rin's eyes. Before he spoke, however, he moved his hand from her head to her cheek.

"Because it's just like you told Hayato. You told him that you were not going to run away and play his game anymore. You told him that you were going to defeat him and end his malice...and you're not the type to lie Rin, even to yourself. You're feeling confident because that's truly what you're feeling, just like I have every confidence that you will defeat Hayato and bring prosperity back to the East."

Sesshomaru brushed his clawed thumb across Rin's cheek as a conformation to his statement. Rin's face relaxed.

_I don't lie to myself..._

Rin's face leaned into his hand and let him conduct her to his chest. He closed his eyes and let his nose and lips graze the side of her forehead. Rin responded by nuzzling herself into the base of his neck. Sesshomaru then gently fingered his hands through Rin's soft hair as he took in her scent.

_She smells sweet, like fruit._

Rin slightly gasped as Sesshomaru began to kiss the side of her face. His other hand moved in to cup her face as he moved to her lips. As he sweetly kissed her, Rin snaked her hands under Sesshomaru's arms and clenched the kimono, making herself press against Sesshomaru's body. As Sesshomaru felt this motion, the kiss became open and deep. He then broke away from the kiss and picked up Rin from underneath her shoulders to make her whole body move on top of the futon.

"…Will you let me?" Sesshomaru gently asked her. Rin blushed a bit at the question, but she bravely nodded at him. She knew that he'd waited for so long for her, and she wanted nothing more than to be Sesshomaru's. It was time for her to give him her consent.

As he began to set her back down, her grabbed the back of Rin's kimono and made it slip off her shoulders. He then began to give wet kisses on her neck. He moved to her collarbone. As he slowly traced his clawed finger on her skin to slip Rin's kimono off, he felt the chill up her spine and the sigh's she made. He then gave her wet kisses to where her kimono used to be. He eventually reached her breasts. He wetly kissed the nipples before circling his tongue around the hard of them. After leaving wet kisses on them, Sesshomaru kissed Rin's neck again. He heard Rin's pleasurable sigh's and this made him only intensify the feeling in his stomach.

_Her voice…her skin…her being…_

He began to hurriedly untie her obi and slipped open the kimono so that her whole body was bare before him. Her curves entranced him, her bust captivated him, and her aroused face excited him.

"Gods…I can't get enough of you Rin…" He whispered as he claimed her mouth with his own again. He paused his kisses and caressed Rin's inner thighs as he moved to her sex. He then leaned down and exhaled a hot breath on Rin's neck as his fingers reached her wetness. Unfamiliar to the touch, Rin gasped with slight shock as Sesshomaru played with her.

"Ahhh…mmm." Her gasps turned to sighs of pleasure and she began to clench the futon. As Sesshomaru played with her sex, his kisses began underneath her belly button. He traced them down until they were just above her sex. He paused for a moment to let her know it was coming, then his tongue reached its destination.

"Oh Gods…mmm!" Rin gasped again at the new sensation of arousal and she began to finger through and clench her hair as her sighs turned to low moans. Sesshomaru traced his tongue up and down her sex as his fingers began to enter her. His fingers were slow at first to let her feel the sensation; then they became quicker and deliberate. His tongue then reached to the sensitive part of her sex and he kissed it. He then pressed his tongue against it. He could smell Rin's arousal almost reaching its peak. He released her orgasm by quickly flickering his tongue on the sensitive spot, tickling her.

"Ah no! Se-Sessho-ah! A-ah!" As Rin felt her first orgasm, she arched her back and her legs clenched in. Her head also stretched back and she was about to moan, but her embarrassment made her cover her mouth and the tension moved to her other hand as she fiercely clenched the futon. As Sesshomaru heard Rin, he moaned a bit in his throat as he gave her sex one final wet kiss.

_Mmm…wonderful…_

Sesshomaru broke himself away from Rin's sex and took a glance at her face. Her arousal made beads of sweat form on her body, making her glow beautifully underneath the candles. Her blush and hand over her face and one through her hair made her look absolutely adorable to him...but it was her small smile. She felt...good...right. As she gasped for breath, she wanted to shout for joy and happiness; but she saved her breath, because she knew she would need then for what was to come next. If she felt so good now, what she was about to experience next would make her feel absolutely high.

Sesshomaru also wanted to feel the high through love making. He'd been waiting for this day for a while. The chance for him to be close to her during these hard times was a blessing in and of itself. He was a Lord, a battle planner and organizer. He was used to conducted perfection; but during this night with Rin, he could just fall apart into her and simply let instinct take over.

Rin was now relaxed, waiting, silently calling to him to make her feel right again...and Sesshomaru answered. Sesshomaru smiled as her moved his length toward her sex to grant her wish...and his.

His length felt much different than his fingers, and Rin gasped in shock as the pain of her first time came over her.

"A-AH! Ah-mmm!" Rin started to cry out in pain, but they were soothed when Sesshomaru kissed her once more. Sesshomaru let her take a few moments to get used to the pain, then backed away from the kiss and gazed down at Rin. Sesshomaru began a slow and gentle tempo, and soon she got used to it as the gasps turned to moans.

They started the tempo of their dance slowly and calmly, but as they got into the motion it grew rougher and wilder. With each of his thrusts into her, Rin's would raise her hips off the futon, but he would only give back resistance to feel that harder grind. Sesshomaru unconsciously used his large hands to pin Rin's arms to the bed as the thrust got faster and wilder. He watched Rin's eyes close and face tense up as the sensations of love making came over her.

_Rin…is this really happening? Could I really be doing this to you, making you feel so good and loved right now? _

As if she heard his thoughts racing in his head, Rin's moans grew louder and were in tune with his thrusts.

"Ah! AAH! Oooooh! Ooh this feels so right!" Rin said with heavy breathes.

Those words finally triggered the ultimate flare within him. He hovered over her, showering her with his body. He finally made a motion to make their bodies' abb to abb, chest to chest, then tongue to tongue. Their tongues weren't really battling for dominance. They were just twirling and dancing with each other. Sesshomaru only slightly backed away as he let his hot breath spread all over Rin's neck again.

"Oh, Rin I love you! Tell me again! Tell me that you love this, that you love me! God _knows_ I need to hear this from you Rin!" Sesshomaru heatedly spoke in her ear before burying his head into her neck, wetly kissing it. Through the heat and action of their intense love making, Rin managed to talk to him, to tell him the words she knew he needed to hear and that she never wanted to get tired of saying to him.

"Y-yes! God yes! I-I can never get tired of you! Only _you_ could make me feel this way Sesshomaru! I love you! I love you and I don't want to be anybody else's!" Rin cried out in between heated moans as she felt his kisses in her neck get wetter, and his thrust inside of her get deeper as she told him this. Sesshoamru couldn't think of anything else at this point but kissing Rin again…kissing those lips that could say such heartfelt words to a demon like him. They decorated the kiss with moans in their throats as they continued their thrusts. Rin backed away as she felt an orgasm start to form in the pit of her stomach again. Sesshomaru traced his tongue from her lips to her neck again.

"Nngh…mmm…" Sesshomaru moaned as he nibbled on her neck telling her that he'd cum. As Rin felt the heat of his seed enter her through one final thrust, she also felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. The pain and the warmth of Sesshomaru's seed made Rin finally feel a wave of pleasure flood her being.

"A-a-a-aha!" She arched her back again, threw her head back, and tried to scream; but the lump she felt in her throat left her, literally, speechless. They held this position for a few moments, then Sesshomaru released himself from her and they both plopped down on the futon together.

As Rin caught her breathe, she managed to use her trembling arms to sit up on the futon to let her head clear of blackness. After everything was clear again, she noticed the bleeding from the bite marks on the shoulder. She then realized with joy what it was.

_The Mark! I'm Lord Sesshomaru's mate!_

As the blackness disappeared from his eyes, Sesshomaru glanced at Rin's right shoulder and the Mark he made. He was about to Mark her neck, but at the last second changed his mind and Marked her shoulder. While the neck is a popular spot to Mark, it is also one of the most dangerous because of the high change of the demon accidently severing the arteries or breaking the neck with enough bite force. So Sesshomaru chose a safer place to mark her. For now they were just bite marks, but the glands would eventually make the wound take on the form of his own particular symbol, whatever that would be.

He turned his attention to a bliss filled Rin and smiled.

"How do you feel? Is your shoulder all right?"

"It's nothing I can't get used to." Rin tiredly replied. Sesshoamru chuckled a bit.

_She feels great...I can see it on her face._

Sesshomaru sat up with her and grabbed his kimono that was lying on the floor. He didn't exactly remember when or how he got it off, but as long as it completed his objective then it was fine. He then used the kimono to wipe away the blood on her kimono. As he stared at it, he let his thoughts be spoken.

"You are now more than just my mate Rin...you are my one and only. This Mark shows us now that we have a bond greater than ourselves."

Rin's eyes began to water at the realization that this was real...not just a dream. They were truly together now. As Sesshomaru smelt the tears, he grabbed Rin's kimono and placed it around her shoulders and placed his own kimono on top of his length. He then used his hand to gently conduct Rin to get closer to him as he kissed away the tears. They returned to laying down on the futon. As the fatigue of love making came over Rin, and the heat of Sesshomaru's body warmed her, her eyes wandered through the crack in her curtains...and she saw a gentle snowfall. Rin sighed with joy as her eyes got heavy and closed. She sank into Sesshomaru's chest as he embraced her, keeping her warm and safe as the cold and snow dominated the night.

**(Author's Notes) **

**I hope that the steaminess didn't disappoint you! ^_^**


	17. Ch17: Unpleasant discovery

**(Author's Notes)**

**Just a heads up for all of you about to ready this, TRANSLATION IS AT THE BOTTOM AGAIN! Enjoy! ^_^**

**(Story)**

Shortly after Sesshomaru marked her, although the human's senses were too weak to notice anything, but the demons in the palace began to detect Sesshomaru's scent on Rin when he was nowhere near her. Rumors began to spread amongst the house of the possible Marking, but whenever someone approached either one of them about it, Rin and Sesshomaru would dismiss them by reminding them that a war was close at hand that they had to prepare for. It was now two weeks prior to the due date of the war. With all of the final preparations and finalization on the war date, Rin hadn't had the chance to visit her family at the cemetery.

Rin had finished her documents and dusk was dwindling across the sky. Rin was sulking toward the cemetery just like she used to before. The skyline created a silhouette of her family's large tombstone. As Rin passed the entrance gates and started up the path, she noticed a familiar figure kneeling in front of her father's grave. It was her uncle, Captain Santiago. He was a good seven feet away from the grave though, and Santiago always kneeled in front of the grave.

_Something's wrong._

Rin quickened her pace and made it to her uncle's side.

"¿El tío Santiago, qué pasa?"

Santiago slowly stood up, glaring at the grave site. He then pointed his finger towards the ground.

"Vistazo."

Rin stepped forward a bit and anger bore within her at the sight she saw. The ground that her father was buried under was dug up and placed into a pile in front of it; and the coffin that her father was buried in was gone. Rin glanced over to her mother and brother's grave. The same exact thing had happened to their grave sites too! Rin walked around the dug up holes and placed her head on the gravestone.

_Who? Who would be so dishonorable that they would disturb a resting place?_

As Rin traced her fingers over the gravesite, she felt the anger boiling in her gut. She ended up clenching the corners of the gravestone so fiercely that her knuckles turned while and her hands got scuffed up from the gravestone. As she traced her hands over the top though, she felt something familiar upon the gravestone...something smooth yet greasy. She picked up the object and held it up towards the sun so she could get a clear view. She held the silhouette of a lone, long, black feather that didn't absorb the sunlight.

Santiago noticed the feather as well. Fearing that Rin's safety was threatened, he grabbed the handle of his sword, ready to draw it at any given time to protect her. He had heard of Hayato's drop in on Rin and the horrible omen the feather brought to her.

"¡El bastardo insufrible de mierda!"

Upon hearing her uncle say this, Rin clenched the feather, crushing and hearing it crack in her grasp. She heaved in a trembling sigh, glaring at the ruined feather in her hand. She continued to grasp it as she abruptly made her way back toward the castle.

_Hayato, you may have mocked me and my efforts as a Lady of the East. You've even insulted Lord Sesshomaru...but you've just crossed the line! By Gods, I will see you suffer in hell for this!_

**(Author's Notes)**

**Here's the translation for those of you who'll want it.**

**Rin**** - Uncle Santiago, what's the matter?**

**Santiago**** - Look.**

**Santiago**** - The fucking insufferable bastard!**


	18. Ch18: Let's go!

**(Author's Notes)**

**Rita's opened today so I had my first mango-flavored gelato in TWO FREAKIN YEARS! IT WAS WOOOOOOONNNNNDDDEEERRFULLLLL! XD Ok, excitement rush is over, back to storytime.**

**(Story)**

Rin was in her Sorceress form. She had been all day. She had also spent the prior day going over final preparations with the Lords and Ladies of the Lands to make sure everything was flawless. She and Ah-un made one final trip to the Royal Family's graveyard. Au-un was in no battle armor, but the saddle and bridle that had been worn on him ever since he met Rin, the simple armor he could fight most diligently in. He stood loyally and patiently waited for Rin to finish her final prayers. Even though there were no bodies there to commemorate, Rin still felt the urge to pay respects here, since it was the only place she felt she could.

After finishing a prayer, she knelt to the ground and took the crumpled black feather that she'd found there a couple weeks prior and set it on the dirt. She then gathered a couple rocks from the dirt and clashed them together, creating a spark. She and Ah-un then watched as the feather burst into flames. She stared at the feather for some time.

"I swear to you...upon the East...my title..."

Sesshomaru then quietly entered the graveyard and slowly made his way toward Rin.

"...And my life...I will complete my legacy today...and defeat Hayato just as you defeated the Lion Demon."

Sesshomaru was now standing directly behind Rin.

"...I won't let him get away with this! His soul, much like his cursed feather, will burn and be damned into the very pits of hell!" She clenched her fist in the dirt and saw the wet spots her tears of anger made in the ground. Sesshomaru felt his own stomach turn at the sight of Rin's suffering. Unable to handle her like this anymore, Sesshomaru lifted his hand and set it on Rin's shoulder, thrusting her out of her trance.

Rin gasped with shock. She glanced back and watched the feather smolder into a pile of ash before she stood up again. Sesshomaru moved his hand from her shoulder to her face. He gently made her look into his eyes. At first, Rin wanted to avoid them because of her tears, but once she did, she got a message from Sesshomaru's eyes that nobody could've given her at the time, a message she desperately wanted to hear.

_I believe you, and we will do this together._

Rin felt a tear emerge from her eye. Sesshomaru quickly but gently wiped it away from with his thumb. Rin gasped and did the only thing she felt was right at the time. She clung herself to Sesshomaru and buried her face in his chest. He returned the gesture by squeezing her back, caressing her back and kissing her head. They enjoyed one final moment of peace and serenity together before hell began.

After Rin released Sesshomaru from her grasp, she looked up at him.

"It's time to go."

"...All right."

Rin walked past Sesshomaru and made her way toward Ah-un. Sesshomaru followed her until right before she mounted, she paused for a second. Sesshomaru started to wonder if maybe she wanted another moment to herself before she left her family's gravesite. But what she did caught him completely by surprise.

She quickly spun around and wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her lips against his. Sesshomaru was surprised at first, but then snaked his arms underneath Rin's and kissed her right back, making it deeper and sweeter. The stood there kissing each other sincerely for a few moments before backing away from it. Rin glanced up into Sesshomaru's eyes once more, only this time she looked at him contently and with confidence and determination.

"Ok, now I'm ready. Let's go!"

With that, she mounted onto Ah-un and flew toward the sky to lead her army to the battle field. Sesshomaru glanced back at her family's grave.

"I swear to you...I will protect Rin with all my power, and my life...I will not let her suffer anymore. I promise."

Sesshomaru gave the gravestone one last nod of respect before flying off to catch up toward Rin. As he caught up with her, he saw her flying toward a clear patch of land a good few miles away. He could already see Hayato's army waiting for Rin to arrive. Sesshomaru glanced below and noticed not only the human soldiers Rin had obtained, but all of the demons who she had won over as well. This was going to be a well evened battle. Now it would be a matter of skill, power, and who had the will to win.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Just for the record, Rita's is the BEST Italian ice store EVER! I love it! I can never get enough of the mango Italian ice! Ok, thank you for listening to my vent for today! **


	19. Ch19: The Battle begins!

**(Author's Notes)**

**Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! Time for Rin to test her strength and courage! The big Battle starts today!**

**(Story)**

Rin had led her army to the open area where Hayato's army of rebels was waiting for her. Rin landed Au-un on and inclined hill so that she could get a good view of his army, and her own. She glanced down and saw familiar faces. She saw her cousin, Sora, in full armor with his famous giant double swords. She saw her Uncle and his old pirate crew and all of the gunpowder and cannons that they kept in throughout the ranks. She saw Inuyahsa and the gang in their all-too-familiar weapons of choice. And…she also saw Sesshomaru. He stood below her proud, strong, and determined as he inspected Hayato's army. Rin followed his example and sat up in the saddle and glanced at the army before her. It was large but not as organized or a well-equipped as Rin's was.

Then, she saw him. Hayato and his giant wings were also on an inclined hill on the other side. She then saw the wings move as they flew toward them; but his army didn't follow. Rin knew that this was a gesture for both commanders of armies to meet before the battle begins.

"Stay here." Rin told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced at her as she kicked Ah-un to meet Hayato in the middle of the field. Sesshomaru gripped onto Bakusaiga and angled his feet to be ready to sprint at any time. Rin landed Ah-un and dismounted as she waited for Hayato to land. She felt the chill rising up her spine as the wings grew closer. She tightened her fists as her landed before her. He didn't wear any armor; just a black kimono and his hair in a braided low ponytail. He grinned as he approached Rin.

"The pieces have been set, dear Rinny. And the luck will be in my favor as always. So, I'll make you a bargain." Hayato claimed. Rin glared at him as he spoke.

"You can fight, and all of you will die, or you cannot fight, in which case only most of you will die." Hayato stated. Rin walked even closer to him as the staring contest intensified.

"You disturbed my family's resting place!" Rin stated. Hayato only smiled at her.

"Life is cruel enough. Hell is supposed to be even worse for the dead. A little unearthing must be nothing to them. Besides…" Hayato's smile slowly faded from his face as memories came back to him.

"…It's what you and your measly little family deserve for thinking that you can defeat me." Hayato finished. Rin nodded as she came to her decision.

"Then it's time that you got what you deserved. I will fight…and you will be destroyed!" Rin stated. Hayato then smiled again and he raised his hand and let his index finger touch her cheek.

"…So be it. Such a shame to have to kill pretty face though." Hayato's talon then dug into Rin's skin, scratching it a bit. Rin turned away and mounted Ah-un before he could continue anymore. Rin knew better than to stay paralyzed in Hayato's presence anymore. It was time for action.

Rin then flew back to her army. But instead of landing on the hill, she stayed suspended in the air, glancing at her army. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of the right words to say to her men and women ready to fight. She decided that in the end, it was better to just let her heart out.

"My friends, my comrades…this is the moment that we've all, including myself, have trained and worked so hard for all these months! All of the training, all of the planning…it now comes down to all of us to determine whether it was all for a victory, or nothing at all!" Everyone was silent as Rin delivered her speech.

"What Hayato and his army will see are not mere soldiers and fighters! They will see strength! They will see power! And they will see the victory that we will uphold!" Some soldiers started cheering, and that let to everybody whooping and screaming. Rin felt the energy and enthusiasm rise from her stomach to the sweat of her palms. She felt her chest rise with her confidence.

"Today, we end this hellish age…FOREVER!" With that last bit of her statement finished, Rin saw everybody raising their weapons and cheering for her. Rin turned Ah-un toward Hayato's army and Ah-un began prancing in the air as he felt Rin's grip tighten on the reins. Rin then gripped onto her staff and raised it in the air. With her last bit of adrenaline, she gave out one final battle cry.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin then kicked Ah-un in the sides and he shot forward in the air. All of the demons who could fly joined her in the air. The soldiers started running, weapons ready, toward Hayato, ready to fight for Rin. Sesshomaru also managed to fly past the demons and joined Rin by her side. He'd made a promise to fight by her side, and he intended to do that from the very start. He also glanced at the small scratch on her cheek. This small cut angered him. It gave him the fire that he felt in his gut, the fire that helped him unsheathe his sword and charge in toward the energy. No one was going to hurt Rin unless they killed him first.

Hayato's army also started to blindly charge for Rin's army. Hayato just stood by on the hillside. Rin's heart beat quicker as she saw the armies below collide. In that instance, she heard the screaming of soldier, screeching of demons, and the clanging and breaking of weapons. But as much as Rin wanted to, she couldn't join her soldiers. She knew that the main target was the Hayato. If he was killed as soon as possible, the other army would surrender. But she had to go past an obstacle of demons that were charging for her. She used the wind to fend off their attacks while Sesshomaru killed off the others that tried to sneak in past her barrier. Rin steered Ah-un at an angle so that she could use her staff to prevent a demon from biting her. Rin didn't have much time to look, but something was wrong. Every demon and human that tried to attack her had been acting like an animal, not like an organized army. Rin noticed that their eyes had no shimmer in them whatsoever.

_Is it a spell! A curse! I have to fight Hayato to know for sure!_

After she and Sesshomaru finished going past the obstacle of demons, they saw Hayato spring into the air and fly away. He occasionally turned around, beckoning from them to follow. Rin had no choice but to follow, and Sesshomaru had no choice but to follow Rin. The both of them followed Hayato to whatever his destination was. This was it…this was Rin's chance to bring peace back to the East.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Rin & Sesshomaru vs. Hayato begins on the next chapter of Destiny! And for all of you 'Pirates of the Caribbean fans, YES! The 'most of you will die thing' is form the movie, and I LOVE THIS QUOTE! It just seemed to be of good use to Hayato in this particular scene.**


	20. Ch20: You have to remember

**(Author's Notes)**

**This is it people! This is the final showdown! Get ready for some kick-but action and drama! XD**

**(Story)**

Rin rode Au-un and Sesshomaru followed her as they pursued Hayato. He fled to the mountains where he disappeared behind one of them. The duo soon discovered that there was a cave in the middle of the mountain Hayato disappeared in. The entrance was too small for Ah-un to even squeeze through, so he reluctantly stayed behind. Before they departed, Ah-un lifted one head to Rin and the other to Sesshomaru. They each stroked and petted his face until he backed away.

"Stay close to the mountain…we may still need you with us my friend." Rin told Ah-un. Sesshomaru then stretched out his hand to Rin.

"…Time to go Rin." Sesshomaru gently spoke. Rin then clasped her hand with Sesshomaru's. While keeping his dominant hand over his sword, Sesshomaru help Rin's hand as he led the way through the cave. It was dark and he could hear water droplets every once in a while; but his eyes and nose were better that Rin's, so he was able to navigate through the cave and smell where Hayato was hiding.

They both then came to a fork on the cave. On the left, Sesshomaru saw a small shade of a color that he didn't recognize at the time, but Hayato's scent was stronger here so he had no choice but to lead Rin there. As they entered that portion of the cave, he could just slightly make out Rin's breathing quicken just a bit as they grew closer to the now bright red light. Sesshomaru couldn't look back at her, but he was able to squeeze her hand for reassurance. At they crawled over the last set of boulders in the damp cave, they then came to a staircase that led to the dark bottom of the mountain. Red lights of some sorts were along the stairwell so that they could see on the way down. Sesshomaru continued to carefully lead the way. As they got closer to the bottom, they could see hundreds of torches burning along the walls. Once they reached the bottom of the stairwell, they saw Hayato standing on the opposite side of them. The duo could tell that they were in a laboratory of some kind. They could see all sorts of steaming bottles, needles, and boxes in a variety of sizes and shapes along the wall.

"Welcome to my home." Hayato coldly stated. Sesshomaru and Rin withdrew their weapons and went onto defense stance. Hayato continued to stand before him and inspect their weapons. He chuckled to himself as a black wing grew from his back. From the wing, he pulled out a large scythe that was decorated with a red sphere at the butt of the scythe.

"…The time has come to test the strength of Lord Sesshomaru of the West and Lady Rin of the East against the infamous Hayato the Falcon Demon." Hayato stated. Hayato stood there for a few seconds. His wing exploded as his black feathers glided everywhere. In the moment his wind exploded, Hayato attacked at Sesshomaru. They battled for a while with Sesshomaru on the defense. Then Rin began to attack Hayato. Hayato turned onto her and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to graze Hayato's black kimono before Hayato turned on him. Rin defended Sesshomaru with a wind swirl to throw off the swing of Hayato's scythe. Just when Sesshomaru was about to strike Hayato in the chest, Hayato jumped back and landed in the spot he was in before. Rin and Sesshomaru went back to their defense stances.

"Hmm…you both know what you're doing both individually and as a team. It's almost unfair." Hayato sadly stated.

"…What's so unfair about it?" Rin demanded.

"The fact that you, my dear Rinny, have another person to fight alongside you while I have no one. But…I'm sure that I can change that very soon." Hayato replied. He then staked his scythe to the ground and leaned against it, calm and relaxed.

"You see, sweet Rinny, you and Sesshomaru are the only ones to see my laboratory. Not even my closest servants are allowed access in here. My research in strictly confidential, and there's something that I've been wanting to share with you."

"You see…aging is just a disease that the body goes under. Depending on the individual, they can live up to 20 or 100 years. So, by finding a cure for the disease, we could slow down aging."

"But…I had a theory." Hayato then turned around to a few giant boxes behind him. He lifted his hand and beckoned the boxes to come to him. Four large boxes came forward.

"What if the bodies didn't reach the disease point yet? What if we could restart the cells of the body that died at an early age and allow the body to continue living until a natural death finally took them, or maybe even longer than the average person!"

"But, there was a problem. That was just the body, a still rotting corpse. Everybody needs a soul, or a portion of one, to continue truly living. So I studied black magic."

"At first, I just tested animals. After I was successful, I went onto demons, then humans, then…! Well...I'll just let you see the result of my work." Hayato cruelly grinned as her turned to the boxes behind him. They all rattled and vibrated violently as the front boards loosened up. Hayato then lifted his hands and the shaking stopped. Hayato then walked over to the smaller of all of the boxes.

"Rin…I'm sure that there are some people that you've wanted to see again for a long time now." Hayato hissed at her.

_Oh Gods...No…no…NO!_

Rin panicked as Hayato pried the front board off. As the smoke disappeared, a small boy was seen floating in the box. He had blank, light eyes, and blonde hair.

Sesshomaru watched in disbelief as he recalled the picture Daichi showed him all those months ago.

_Rin's older brother, Hiroshi!_

Hayato then turned to the box next to it, and a young woman with Rin's features, light eyes, and blond hair was floating in this.

_Her mother!_

"And last, but not least…" Hayato claimed as he pushed the third board forward. In the box, was a tall, well build, tan skinned man with long black hair tied in a tight middle ponytail, and he carried a pistol in a sash around his waist and a large sword in his hand. Rin could feel the tears come to her eyes as the memories came back to her.

…_Father!_

"And for you, Lord Sesshomaru; I thought that I could bring one more person into the battle, just to surprise you!" Hayato then pushed the front board of the fourth and final box. Inside was Inu-Taishoi, Sesshomaru's father. Rin and Sesshomaru's eyes both widened in disbelief at the sight of an almost soulless Inu-Taishoi before them. Sesshomaru knew that with his father and Hayato's strength, they were greatly out matched.

_Oh shit!_

"You see, I didn't need their whole souls…just the portion that remembered their fighting and experiences in battle. It would be inconvenient for me to have them remember who you are." Hayato boldly announced. Rin felt the anger growing in her gut and her knuckles turn white around her fingers.

"Hayato…you…YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE FINNISHED! YOU WON'T HAVE A CORPSE BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Rin then flung forward and lifted the blades of her staff to attack, but Hayato made Hiroshi float in front of him, and Rin just couldn't cut through the body of her brother to get to Hayato.

Sesshomaru watched Rin attack and was about to yell at her to stop, but Inu-Taishoi took the opportunity to attack Sesshomaru, and kept him in a battle. Sesshomaru pondered this as he was fighting his father.

_Of course! He brought back my father to keep me busy so that I can't protect Rin! Shit!_

As Sesshomaru continued fighting with his father, Rin tried to create a variety of sharp spear heads with the earth and attack Hayato from all sides, but her mother deflected then with her sorceress power, the ability to materialize and control energy. Kazue then attacked Rin with a bolt of energy. Rin was able to create a wind shield to protect herself, but she was still flung back to the floor by the force of Kazue's energy. Rin's father then attacked Rin while she was still on the ground. She dodged his blade just as in dug into the ground. He then drew his pistol and fired at Rin. She got a graze on her shoulder. She felt another bullet graze her hip. She winced in pain while trying to deflect another attack from her father's blade, but she could hear her mother's energy ray shoot at her. Rin protected herself with another wind shield while keeping her father at bay. But Rin's arm and hip couldn't handle the force from her father's sword for long. She rolled away and got on her knee at her father attacked her again. In desperation, Rin cried her heart out.

"Father, please! Listen to me! This is Rin! RIN! You're daughter! If a portion of your soul really is in there, then surely the man I grew to love in in there too!" But her father's strength didn't stir for an instant. Rin glanced around the room to her brother.

"Hiroshi! Remember the time that we were walking in the woods, and I fell in the ditch and hurt my ankle! You stayed with me all night until help arrived the next morning because you didn't want to leave me hurt and alone!" Rin called to her brother. Hiroshi's furrowed eyebrows relaxed a bit as an image of a crying little girl he was holding came to him. Rin then turned to her mother who lifted her fingers to shoot another bolt of energy at Rin.

"Mother! Remember how you taught me how to climb trees because you wanted me to see the world at a different level than others!" Kazue's finger's twitched a bit as a small girl in a cherry blossom tree came into her mind.

Rin then finally looked up into her father's bright-less, dark eyes.

"Father! I used to sit in your lap and we'd make shapes out of the clouds together! You would even tickle me and chase me sometimes!" Her father's strength still did not falter.

"Please! Please!" Rin screamed. Her scream also caught Inu-Taishoi's attention and he turned away from his son to face the young girl pinned on the floor. He felt a nudge of curiosity in his consciousness. Rin then felt her knee give out and her back was on the floor and her father pinned her there. She looked at each of her family members and felt a wave of fear and panic as her father's blade grew closer to her throat.

"YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!"

**(Author's Notes)**

**So...now that the big fight has finally arrived, what didcha think? XD**


	21. Ch21: Remembering

**(Author's Notes)**

**Finally, an update on my most awesome story yet! XD**

**(Story)**

Sora Arai's vision was black. He opened his eyes in shock as he felt himself be jolted awake. He sat up and found himself in a blank space. He was completely alone in the white space.

_W-what the…?_

He then stood up and realized that he had something heavy on his back. He then noticed that it was his legendary large sword on his back.

"Sora?" A musical voice whispered in his ear. Sora turned around in shock and saw the lovely figure of his wife, Kazue.

"K-Kazue?" Sora questioned. He sprinted over to his wife and took her soft delicate hands.

"Sora…where are we? Everything was so dark before…but now. Dear, what's going on?" Kazue asked. Sora just stood there unsure of what to say.

"I-I don't know dear. I just woke up myself." Sora replied. Kazue glanced down as her panic overcame her. Sora lifted his large hands and cupped her cheek and let his thumb caress it in comfort.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A tiny voice cooed from the white space. Sora and Kazue turned around and saw their son, Hiroshi, standing there in shock.

"Honey!" Kazue exclaimed. She and Sora both ran over to Hiroshi. He instantly sprinted into his mother's arms as she kneeled down and extended her arms to him.

"Mommy, I-I don't know what going on! I'm scared!" He said in between sniffles.

"I know dear. It's ok. Daddy and I are both here for you." Kazue gently whispered to her son as she embraced him. She then glanced up at Sora with a silent but clear message in her face.

_Sora…where's Rin?_

Sora just stood there as he watched his wife and son embrace each other in this lonely world. They all sat there together trying to figure out what was going on. Sora closed his eyes and tried to figure out how he could help his family get out of this mess. He was in the middle of searching his thoughts when he heard another voice.

"…Father?" a voice cooed. This voice was obviously a woman, but it wasn't his wife. Despite its strangeness, it sounded…familiar. He opened his eyes and saw his wife's eyes staring at something behind him in shock. Sora then slowly turned around to the person behind him.

A young woman stood before them in surprise. She wore a white, sleeveless kimono top with a white wrap around her hips that reached below her knees. And wore matching while shoes. She had a blue obi wrapped around her perfect curves that went from midnight to sky blue and had golden strings at the end. Her hair was braided at the scalp and was braided with golden, light blue and midnight blue beads on them. She stood proudly and with strength in her dark eyes as she held her bladed white staff in her hands. Sora's breath was taken away at the beautiful stranger before them.

_But…why is she calling me father? Wait a minute…is she? _

Sora's eyes widened in shock and she felt himself slowly stand up from the floor. He felt a lump in his throat as he tried to make her name pass his lips.

"Ri…Rin?" Sora silently whispered. Rin felt the tears come to her eyes as her father remembered he name. She sighed with relief and dropped her staff as she sprinted over to him. She knew that she was running quickly, but it seemed to take her forever to reach her destination. Sora felt his arms extend to Rin as he saw her hurling toward them. A few paces before she reached her, he smiled and ran a few paces to her.

They both collided in the tightest embraces that either of them could give and receive. Sora lifted Rin and danced in circles as he continued to hug her. He stopped and set her feet on the floor, but he still wasn't ready to let go of her. Rin herself clenched onto his kimono and buried herself into her father's chest. All those years, she'd only dreamed of a chance to see her family again like this. Now she was actually here. She was able to see them, touch them, and even cry into her father's kimono.

Sora felt his own tears emerge from his eyes. He had no idea that he's been gone from the world for so long. Only yesterday, Rin was just a small innocent child; now she had become a full-fledged woman. He kissed her forehead as he felt warm water droplets fall from his eyes into her hair. He finally released her as he heard his Kazue's footsteps approaching them. He released Rin as she walked past him and fell into her mother's arms next.

"Oh, my sweet Rin! I can't believe it! You've grown up so much!" Kazue exclaimed.

"That's not all Mother. Look!" Rin exclaimed as she stepped back and let her mother glance at her.

"Look! I'm a Sorceress now!" Rin exclaimed. Kazue covered her mouth as tears of pride and joy came streaming from her eyes. Unable of finding the right words to say, she simply strolled up to Rin and kissed her forehead. Rin then felt a tug on her wrap. She glanced down on her Hiroshi.

"Rin, no fair! You're bigger than me now!" Hiroshi exclaimed. Rin just laughed and knelt down.

"Yes Hiroshi…but…you're still a child! You don't have to grow up! You don't have to worry about what grownups have to, like paying for your house." Rin playfully exclaimed. Hiroshi then rubbed his tiny chin as he pondered what Rin just said.

"Hmmm…you're right! I don't have to grow up! I can be a kid forever!" he exclaimed as he jumped in the air with joy. He then hugged his sister with joy, and then went back to his mother's side. As Rin was about to stand up, she felt a giant hand keep her in place. She glanced over at it and noticed that it was clawed, but it didn't have the magenta marking that Sesshomaru had. Rin glanced up and recognized the face of Inu-Taishoi.

"You…do I know you from somewhere?" He asked. He released Rin's shoulder and let her stand up and face him.

"Well, Lord Inu-Taishoi, the last time you saw me, I was a human child following Sesshomaru. I had the bright orange kimono and had a small side ponytail in my hair." Rin explained. Inu-Taishoi thought back to the time that his sons had just defeated Sounga. The little girl he saw from the corner of his eye now filled his mind.

"Oh, that was you? But…who are you anyway? You've obviously still been traveling with my oldest son if you have his scent on you." He exclaimed. Rin then heaved a sigh as she prepared herself to explain.

"My name is Rin Arai, Lady of the East. And, Sesshomaru and I haven't been traveling together any longer." Rin explained. She then lifted her hand and pointed to her right shoulder. Inu-Taishoi followed her hand, and his eyes went wide as he landed his eyes on the crescent-moon shaped scar on her shoulder.

"…We've become mates." Rin finished with a smile. Inu-Taishoi lifted his hand and touched the scar.

"…How…on…Earth…did you manage to change Sesshomaru?" Inu-Taishoi exclaimed. Rin was about to answer, but her father's hand turned her shoulder around so that he could glance at the scar on her shoulder. When he fought the Lion Demon, he studied demons as much as he possibly could, including their mating techniques.

"Oh my Gods! Lord Sesshomaru you said? The so-called Cold Hearted Demon Lord of the West?" Sora asked. Rin felt her heart sink a bit as her father mentioned Sesshomaru as a cold hearted demon.

"Father…he…he's not the man he was before. He's changed since you died. I…it's hard for me to explain." She said. Sora then released Rin's shoulder and he noticed Rin glance at the floor in shame. He pondered how to react to her for a while. Before he could come up with something to say, he noticed something strange. Rin started to get an indent in her neck. It got deeper and deeper into her throat. Rin started to notice that too, and began to panic as she felt her windpipe get pushed to the back of her throat.

"Ah! F-Father, do you remember Hayato!" Rin screamed at Sora.

"Hayato?" He whispered. He gasped as a pain came to his chest, and remembered how Hayato was the reason he, his wife, and his son were killed. Then, another image came to not only him, but everybody's mind. They all saw each of their lifeless bodies fighting mindlessly. Sora saw the worst image, his own body turning against Rin. He saw how he was pushing Rin's staff against her throat with his sword, making her own weapon to be the thing to make her meet her demise. Sora gasped in panic.

"RIN!" He screamed. The instant he screamed his daughters name, he felt his mind being thrusted into the image. The rush of going back into his body made his head spin and his mind race. His breath stopped, and his body was paralyzed. Every little image became blurred and spinning all around him. Just when he thought the rush would never stop, he found himself in his body again. His was holding his sword and pinning his daughter to the floor. He stared at how his sword was forcing Rin's staff against her throat. Rin felt her eyes widen as her father paused and the color came back to his face, and his eyes begin to shimmer again. Sora backed his sword away and sat up, letting Rin breath again. She sat up along with her father, and glared into his eyes with wonder, but also with fear.

_Do you remember Father? Do you know who I am?_

Sora sighed and weakly lifted his hand. He gently touched her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"Mi dulce Rin…!"

_My sweet Rin! He does remember!_

Rin sighed and touched her father's hand. He then noticed that his other hand was tightly gripping is sword. Sora glanced back past Rin and glanced upon a familiar face, Hayato's shocked stance that his experiment failed him. Sora then saw Kazue flying towards them as she carried Hiroshi. He heard footsteps on his side and saw Inu-Taishoi and Sesshomaru walking over toward them. Everyone got into place behind Sora and Rin and faced Hayato with brave faces. Sora then saw Rin stand up put of the corner of his eye. She smile and extended her hand to him.

"…Come one Father. It's time for us to defend the East again and destroy Hayato once and for all…together!" Rin cheerfully exclaimed. Sora stared in awe before his Rin, the proud, strong, leader that Rin had become. He grinned with pride and excitement as he took his daughter's hand and stood up. They each glanced into each other's dark eyes and gave each other a squeeze of the hands.

At last, they all turned forward and faced the Falcon Demon. Rin stepped forward grasping her staff.

"Your experiment failed Hayato! It's all over for you!" Rin stated. She then raised her staff so that the blades were pointing at him.

"Prepare yourself now Hayato! The Gods will ensure you be sent to the pits of Hell very soon!" Rin stated. All of the fighters behind her went into their defense stances. Hayato glared wide-eyed at the six people opposing them. He felt the anger rise from the pit of his stomach. His knuckles turned white and his arm shook as he clenched his scythe tightly.

_How? How could it fail! I put in so much work, so much research! How can a pathetic little human girl destroy my experiment! How can the little bitch be able to possible overthrow and humiliate me like this!_

"You BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hayato screamed. He sprung toward Rin steadying his scythe to swing at her.

"TIME FOR YOU TO FUCKING DIE!" he screeched, and clashed his scythe with Rin's staff, sending sparks in all directions.

**(Author's Notes)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter! Next chapter will decide the fate of the East! Don't miss it! ^_^**


	22. Ch22: Fighting fire with fire

**(Author's Notes)**

**Ahhh, the joy of writing again! So sorry for the long wait! In between school activities and preparations for college coming up soon (and desperately looking for a summer job! O.o) I've been extreeeeeeeeeemly busy. But anyway, I'm back and ready to write again! Here it is, the chapter e-v-e-r-y-b-o-d-y has been waiting for! XD**

**(Story)**

Rin and Hayato clashed weapons with each other, sending sparks everywhere. The hatred was felt in the room at they met in their own malice filled dance. Hayato would find just the right time to strike, but too many eyes were watching them. As soon as Hayato found an opening to strike her, a different weapon would meet him. Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga then started to clash with Hayato's scythe. Sesshomaru fought with all of his heart and soul to ensure Rin's safety from Hayato's deadly blade. At one point, Sesshomaru was interrupted by another sword. Sora began to take on Hayato. Then, at one single point in the battle, Hayato and Sora were in a stand-off, with each one's blade pressing against the other, trying to make them crack. Hayato and Sora glared into each other's eyes. The sheer hatred was felt in the room as Hayato screamed at Sora.

"Stand aside pathetic human! You are not the one I'm after tonight!" Hayato screeched.

"I will not! You took me away from my family, my children!" Sora belted back. He felt the strength enter his arms as his huge blade began to overpower Hayato's scythe.

"I'm not going to let Rin meet the same fate you gave me! I WILL NOT HAVE IT! I WILL PROTECT MY CHILD FROM THAT, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME AGAIN!" Sora screamed at Hayato. At that moment, Hayato felt a painful burning sensation on his back. His scythe gave way, and his left arm was cut off from his torso. Hayato screeched in pain as he grasped his armless shoulder. He turned around and noticed Kazue with smoke emerging from her fingertips. He also noticed Inu-Taishoi standing behind him, with blood on his sharp fingertips and holding his arm. Hayato then turned around to face the other fighters closing in on him. They drove him into a corner of the laboratory. As everybody was caging him in, Rin emerged from the crowd. She clenched her staff as she glared into Hayato's eyes, sending him a silent but clear message.

_It's over for you Hayato. You will die tonight._

Hayato felt the anger emerge in his stomach. He glanced over at his now blood covered hand from where he had been holding his shoulder.

"…I'm not done. Now by a long shot! I only need one arm to fight!" Hayato proclaimed. He clenched his scythe as he swung it at everybody, making them back away a bit.

"You still haven't seen my scythe's true power yet!" Hayato proclaimed. He then lifted his scythe in the air, its blade reaching for the ceiling.

"Rin! It's time to fight fire…with…FIRE!" Hayato belted as he stabbed his scythe into the ground. As it met the ground, the red orb on the butt of the scythe glowed. Before long, the flame traveled up the scythe then spread itself over the blade. Hayato lifted the scythe out of the air and pointed it at Rin. At that moment, a bolt of fire spewed out at her. Rin protected herself with a wind barrier just in time to save herself. As she protected everybody with a wind barrier, Sesshomaru charged in, Bakusaiga ready at hand. Rin gasped at Sesshomaru bolted toward the Falcon Demon.

_Sesshomaru!_

Sesshomaru then clashed his sword with the burning blade. His Bakusaiga's energy was able to fan the flames away from his blade, but only for a short time. Sesshomaru was forced to give off quick attacks instead of is usual powerful strikes. Sesshomaru attempted to gather his energy for a strong blow, but he was too slow. Hayato found an opening, and struck Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was flown from the battle scene toward the wall. As he hit the wall, blood spewed from his chest wound. Sesshomaru then clenched his kimono to stop the burning. Rin watched in horror as Sesshomaru lay against the wall, his gash bleeding.

_No! Sesshomaru! _

Rin then faced Hayato in time to notice Sesshomaru's blood burning away from his scythe. But that wasn't the only thing Rin was angry about…it was Hayato's evil smile.

_You…how can you still be smiling like that! How dare you hurt him Hayato! _

Rin felt the angry feeling in her stomach go to the tips of her fingers as she clenched her staff. She then positioned her feet and charged, leaving a barrier of wind around the other fighters.

"How dare you hurt him! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Rin screamed.

"HA! COME AT MY GIRL! JOIN YOUR PATHETIC MATE!" Hayato happily belted at her as he braced himself for Rin's staff. Just before Rin stuck his blade, she dug her staff to the ground, and created sharp little pellets made from the earth. As she struck Hayato, they would pierce him, cutting him a bit. He felt a pellet cut his leg.

_Shit! She's aiming for my major arteries! _

Hayato used his fire to burn the pellets away, but it wasn't long before Rin was able to make more. She would let the pellets hit him, and then she would strike at the last second. But, Rin was also depleting her strength by continuously using her magic. She was then forced to stop making the pellets and just go into direct combat. Their sparks were flying once more, and beads of sweat would fly in the air from the heat of Hayato's fire. Rin was feeling her Sorceress form start to weaken though. She'd used up too much of her energy fighting Hayato already, and Hayato could sense this. Rin's attacks were not as fierce, the will to kill him in her face not as strong. Hayato found the perfect opportunity.

He turned his scythe around and hit Rin with the wooden part of his scythe. She fell to the ground, losing grip of her staff. It flung across the room.

"No!" Rin exclaimed.

'Oh, yes." Hayato stated as he lifted his scythe to Rin.

"At last, sweet Rinny, it's finally time for me to kill you. It's time for me to burn you to your soul." Hayato coldly said as the blade of his staff got closer to Rin's neck. Hayato himself leaned forward, his red eyes piercing Rin's dark brown ones.

"After tonight, no one will question my strength again. After tonight, my hunt for you will be over; and the East will fall into my hands. And I will laugh at your poor soul as you watch your Land fall into another age of darkness and malice. Now…Sweet Rinny…time for you to turn to ash." Hayato stated as he smiled. He lifted his scythe in the air. Rin felt her breath quicken as panic overcame her. She saw Hayato begin to swing forward and she braced herself for the final strike. She squeezed her eyes shut, and she felt the metal meet her throat.

But…this metal was cold, not hot to the touch like Hayato's; and the metal wasn't even sharp. Rin finally got over the nauseating in her stomach, and got the guts to open her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru's clawed hands holding his sword steady as he protected Rin's neck from Hayato's burning scythe. She then saw Sesshomaru's face emerge next to her as he knelt down to steady himself up. Rin watched Sesshomaru in awe as he crouched over her, protecting her.

"You…you should be dead by now!" Hayato screeched as the Dog Demon before him. Sesshoamru felt the bangs fall over his eyes as he closed them.

"You may be right. Maybe I should be dead in the corner of the room. Maybe I should meet my demise tonight. But…I have one problem with that Hayato." Sesshomaru said. He then pushed Hayato's burning scythe away from Rin and he stood up.

"I have a goal here tonight, a goal that I must achieve if I am ever to live with myself." Sesshomaru said. He then glanced down and opened his eyes at Rin. He stared at her gently and smiling. Rin could only gaze at him in admiration as she sat there underneath him on the floor. Sesshomaru continued.

"…I have somebody to protect. I must ensure that she accomplishes her goal of peace in the East. I must leave here knowing that she will live, and you will die; and can no longer bring torment to her." Sesshomaru stated while continuing to stare at Rin. After he finished, all time seemed to freeze around the two of them. Everything was in slow motion as they gazed at each other in compassion. Sesshomaru then smiled at her, and his eyebrows furrowed a bit, giving his a sad expression on his face. His eyes then emitted a massage to her; a message Rin adored and feared at the same time.

_Don't worry, my sweet Rin. I won't let you die._

Sesshomaru then swung Bakusaiga, flinging Hayato toward the wall. Rin gasped as Sesshomaru bolted toward him, leaving a few droplets of blood from his wound on Rin. Rin continued sitting on the floor as she watched in horror as a weakened Sesshomaru fought Hayato. Whenever Sesshomaru managed to graze him, Hayato would return with another gash on Sesshomaru. Rin then looked at her hand and noticed Sesshomaru's blood on it. She clenched it into a fist.

_How can I just sit here while Sesshomaru gets hurt trying to protect weak, little me!_

She glanced up as a proud and strong Sesshomaru swung his mighty sword at the evil creature before him, just as Rin had seen him do so many times.

_All you've done is protect me. Now…it is my turn to protect you! I'M the one who will not let you die!_

Rin stood up and glanced over at the group still trapped in her wind barrier.

"Mother, my staff!" Rin exclaimed. At that instant, Kazue flew out of the wind barrier and grabbed Rin's staff. She was about to throw it as her, when Rin put her hand up to stop her.

"Not yet! Fly higher, and wait for my signal!" Rin exclaimed. Her mother nodded her head and flew higher toward the ceiling. Rin then sprung over to the two clashing demons. Sesshomaru had just thrusted Hayato against a wall when he saw Rin running over toward them out of the corner of his eye.

"Rin! What are you doing?" Sesshomaru stated. He then sprung over toward her side.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?" Hayato screeched at Rin. He sprung forward ready to strike, but Rin dodged it. She then screamed at her mother.

"MOTHER! NOW!" Rin belted. Kazue then flung the staff toward Rin. Hayato watched in horror as the staff flung closer and closer to them.

"NO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hayato screamed. He was about to strike Rin, but Sesshomaru attacked; and Hayato was forced to turn his back from Rin and defend himself from Sesshomaru. As he and Sesshomaru ended up in another stand-off, Hayato felt a sharp pain on his sides and stomach. Everything was quiet and in slow motion now. The only noise then existed at the time was the slicing of Hayato's torso from his legs. But…Rin wasn't done. She swung her staff upwards until her staff met Hayato's burning scythe. She let the orb touch the flame before shattering the blade of the scythe. She then leapt into the air as Sesshomaru leapt backwards and out of the way of whatever Rin had in mind. Hayato turned his head back and watched in horror as Rin lifted her scythe into the air.

"MIIIIIYUUUU!" Rin cried out her staff's name as the flamed emerged from her it. With the last bit of her strength, she swung the staff forward and sent a pillar of fire and toward the Falcon Demon. He gasped at the flames engulfed and consumed him. He felt himself burning away from his own fire attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hayato made one last screech of misery and pain before burning away. When Rin dismissed the fire, she saw the flames diminish. All that remained of Hayato was a pile of still burning ash and dust. Rin gasped as she caught her breath. As the realization of victory came over her, she felt her legs shake as she made her way toward the ground. She then had to sit on the floor until the shaking went away from her legs. At this point, she'd also dismissed her wind barrier around her family and they all made their way over to her. They all just stood over her, unsure of what to say. Sesshomaru then emerged from the crowd and knelt in front of her. His breath started to tremor as he took her hands into his own. Rin was the first one to utter the words.

"We…we did it! We did it!" Rin chuckled weakly as she smiled at Sesshomaru smiled at her. Before they could engage in conversation though, they felt the floor begin to rumble. They then noticed the boxes and tables in the room tip over and a few torches fall onto the floor.

"Good Gods…the mountain is caving in!" Inu-Taishoi exclaimed! At then instant, Sesshomaru scooped Rin up into his arms bridal style and took to the air.

"We know a way out of here! Follow us!" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he flew up the stairs. Kazue picked up Sora and Hiroshi held onto Inu-Taishoi's mokomoko. Sesshomaru led the way as they flew up toward the ceiling and found the entranceway to the cave. He then sprinted his way around the tight corners and dark passageways until he finally saw the light from outside and Ah-un still faithfully laying there. Sesshomaru grabbed his reins and pulled him off the mountain and threw Rin onto him. They all made their way safely outside in time to see the giant mountain crumble and cave in. Smoke and dust went flying everywhere.

They all flew away from the mountain and made their way back to the battlefield. Rin glanced down and noticed the field speckled with blood and dead bodies lying on the floor. She then flew on her way into a clear patch in the middle of the battle field. Much to her amazement, everybody was paused as they watched the mountain crumble away. After the rumbling vanished and the dust began to fade away, everybody, both friend and foe, turned to the tiny group of fighters that emerged from the mountain. The silence and stares gave Rin the chills up her spine and her hands began to shake. She glanced over all of the fighters still grasping their weapons. Then…a miracle happened.

All of the fighters and warriors, both Rin's and Hayato's, either dropped their weapons or but them back in their sheaths. Then the crowd bowed down to the tiny group of fighters. Rin, still on Ah-un, glanced over the crowd and felt her breath tremor. Sesshomaru then gazed up at Rin and gazed into her eyes with wonder and awe as he knelt down. As he bowed his head, his father, Sora, and the others followed suit. Rin felt the tears swell up in her eyes as she watched the people she loved, fought for, and even fought against, kneel down before her. She smiled and covered her mouth as she silently sobbed.

Then…she heard clapping from somewhere in the distance. She glanced over and saw Daichi and Michiko standing up and clapping for her. She then saw Kohaku rise from the crowd and join them. She turned around as Kagome and Inuyahsa emerged from different parts of the crowd. Random groups of fighters then stood up and clapped along with them. After a few moments, the entire crowd stood back up and applauded and cheered for Rin. This only made her cry even more fiercely as the sensation of victory overcame her once more.

Rin then saw Sesshomaru stand up and stroll over to her side. He held her trembling hands as she clenched them. He then reached up and cupped Rin's tear ridden cheek and kissed it. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as she slid down Au-un's back and Sesshomaru clenched her. He just let Rin fiercely embraced him as she took in the cheers, the applause…and the sure sign of peace.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Now that this marks the end of the Big Battle, what did you all think! Honestly, this is the first battle scene I'd ever written, and I would love to hear your opinions on how I did. ^_^**


	23. Ch23: Thank you

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello again! Storytime! AND, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT! There is another website that I write stories that's an online shrine for Sesshomaru x Rin. But I'm not gonna tell you what it is though, because the website will be shut down next month. The operator has announced that he/she no longer wants to maintain the website. To get straight to the point, all of my stories from there will now be moving onto this site. So if you think you've missed a couple chapter updates, you haven't. It's me scrambling to move everything from there to this site. So prepare for some major updates on this story. I'll definitely have all of my stories from there by tomorrow. XD**

**(Story)**

Rin was still on the battle field. Her Sorceress powers diminished and she was lying down on the grass. She glanced around at all of the people still injured and being taken to the medic tents stationed near the edge of the battlefield. She wanted to help, wanted to lessen the pain of the injured; but for now…she couldn't even lift am arm, let alone a finger.

For now, all she could do was lay still and stare at the partly cloudy sky. Her head then began to feel light, and her eyesight started spinning. She closed her eyes to let them focus again. She then heard heavy footsteps approach from the side. She opened her eyes and saw the large figure of Inu-Taishoi. Her eyes widened a bit in shock before they relaxed from her exhaustion. Inu-Taishoi then kneeled down as he grabbed a bowl of cold water that had been placed next to Rin. Rin then gasped as he placed a cold cloth on her forehead.

"Ah! Oh…t-thank you…my Lord." Rin softly said. Inu-Taishoi remained quiet for a few moments before he gazed deeply into Rin's eyes and replied.

"I believe it is I, who must thank you." He replied in a deep, gentle voice. Rin glanced at him with a confused look in her face.

"…I-I don't understand…" Rin said before her head started to spin again. Inu-Taishoi gently pressed his hand against the cold cloth and helped the water drip down Rin's face.

"…I'm surprised that you don't understand. You said that you were the girl who traveled with my son when you first saw my face, correct?" he asked. Rin simply nodded her head in response.

"I still saw the coldness in his face and in his eyes that day. But…today…that has disappeared. He'd even risked his own life to ensure your safety. That was something he never would have done before…not even for me." He replied as he leaned over Rin and continued to gaze into her eyes, inspecting her. His eyes then moved over to her shoulder, where the crescent shaped scar resided.

"For him do have done that, and give you this mark…you truly must've changed his life. You gave my son a meaning in life…something to fight for…something to keep living for. For that…" Inu-Taishoi said as his lips curled into a gentle smile.

"…I thank you…truly." He gently replied. He then lifted his hand from her cloth and placed it on the ground, where he held himself steady as he bowed to her. Rin's wide eyes stared at him in amazement.

_Inu-Taishoi, the father of my love, is bowing at me!_

Rin then hiccupped a bit as tears came into her eyes. Inu-Taishoi then leaned toward her again and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Rin closed her eyes as she felt the soft skin caress her cheek.

_So, this is where he gets his gentle touch from…_

Inu-Taishoi then heard another set of footsteps approach from behind him. He turned around to find Sesshomaru standing behind him. He stood up and gazed into the eyes of his oldest son. No matter how deeply he looked, he could not once find the slightest sign of coldness or bitterness in him. Sesshomaru was the one to break the silence.

"…Thank you for looking after Rin for me." Sesshomaru said. Inu-Taishoi simply nodded his head and walked past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, continued to stare down at an exhausted Rin. Rin just glanced up worriedly at Sesshomaru. The gashes he'd received earlier were closing up, thanks to his body's quick healing. But…she still couldn't help but feel worried. Sesshomaru then noticed her gazes over his wounds, and he knelt down beside her.

"Rin…I am fine. These wounds will be gone by tonight, I promise." He gently said.

"I know that… but still. Y-you were hurt because of me." Rin replied as she gazed at the gash on his chest.

"Rin, these wounds are on me now because I wanted them to be. I wanted to protect you more than anything, and still do. I've told you before, so many months ago, that I would lose everything if I lost you." Sesshomaru said as he smiled at Rin. Rin then remembered the night they were about to kiss, and how those words came out of his lips. She felt her own mouth smile as tears of joy came to her eyes. Sesshomaru then leaned down and gently kissed her eyes before placing one on her lips.

Sesshomaru then ripped off his kimono sleeves and ripped then to long strips. He then tied hip the gashed on his arms, and then wrapped the remaining strips around his sides and chest, covering up the wounds.

"…Better?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin slightly nodded. Sesshomaru then leaned forward and snaked his arms underneath her, and gently picked her up bridal style. Rin then leaned against Sesshomaru's chest. Even though he was bandaged, he was still warm against the chilly day. He slowly walked toward the exit of the battle field, making his way toward the palace. Rin just gazed around her as they were leaving. She looked at all of the injured, all of the medics and healers on the field…and all of the priests and monks blessing the dead.

Rin felt the nauseating feeling in her stomach as he saw all of the lifeless soldiers on the field. She didn't realize that so many had suffered while she fought Hayato. She didn't realize how many had died. She wanted to close her eyes, wanted to go into the melancholy darkness forever…but she simply couldn't. She simply couldn't ignore the people who'd died defending her. She wondered what she could do to help remember the people who'd fought for her, for their families…for the peace they'd finally achieved, but sadly could never experience. She pondered about this for a while before a few ideas came into her head.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin said. Sesshomaru then glanced down as her.

"…When we get back to the palace, tell the village counselors to come the Great Hall to the palace at once for a meeting." She said assertively. Sesshomaru stopped walking for a second and stared at her in surprise.

"But…Rin you need to rest and…!" Sesshomaru protested before he was interrupted by Rin.

"There are still things I need to do…things I want to get done as soon as possible. I'll put a futon on a stack of chairs if I have to, but this meeting will take place today." Rin spoke as she stared up at Sesshomaru. He was about to protest again, but saw the fire in her eyes. This was the Lady Rin, the determined leader with strength in her voice and fire in her eyes. Sesshomaru then nodded his head.

"…All right." He said, gently holding Rin as he made his way back to the palace.

**(Author's Notes)**

**As always, tell me how I did! And don't forget that there will be A LOT of updates on this story and all of my other Sesshy/Rin stories for the next day or so. ^_^**


	24. Ch24: A new Era

**(Author's Notes)**

**Apparently, I lied to myself. I wasn't able to get the stories uploaded by my intended goal! I forgot that I had to cook and bake for Mother's day the day I said I would upload my stories, so by later that night, I just didn't have the will in me! ^/^ But they will all be on here by the end of this week, DEFINETLY! **

**(Story)**

Sora had been sitting on top of the roof of his old home all night long. Ever since he was resurrected, it seemed that him and the others couldn't eat…or even sleep. Sora had been inspecting these traits grow much more severely in his family and Inu-Taishoi. In his heart, Sora was beginning to understand that their time here alive again was coming to an end.

So for now, Sora just enjoyed the days and nights as much as he could. He inspected the tiny specks of nature with much more meaning, and admired the stars with much more depth. He was making shapes of the stars when he heard a set of footsteps in the grass below him. He sat up and looked at the golden sun just barely rising before he turned his attention to the person who approached him. Inu-Taishoi was standing there beckoning him with his hand.

"Lord Sora, come with me. Rin showed me something I think you'd like to see." Inu-Taishoi's usual deep voice strongly whispered to him. Sora instantly jumped down from the roof toward the ground and landed right next to Inu-Taishoi. He then followed him out of the gates toward the village. Everybody was still warm in their beds except for a few farmers; so the streets were relatively quiet and abandoned. Sora inspected the town as they walked the main road toward the battle field. He inspected the houses, the medic clinics, and the farms.

_Hmmm…nothing's changed much since I died._

"Something wrong Lord Sora?" Inu-Taishoi asked. Sora continued to inspect the town as he pondered his answer.

"Nothing has changed much since I died…but…I can tell something's changed though. I just don't know what." Sora replied, lost in his thoughts. Inu-Taishoi then stopped walking for a moment and turned toward a large building.

"…This building…It's brand new!" Sora quietly replied. Inu-Taishoi then inspected the building with him. Inu-Taishoi let Sora wander in his thoughts for a moment before interrupting.

"…Is it true that Rin was a child when you died?" Inu-Taishoi asked. Sora slightly gasped for a second and stared at Inu-Taishoi before responding.

"…Yes, it's true. She was a child when all of us died. She told me that…Sesshomaru found her after she fled to a cruel village in the West. Ever since then, he's been her savior. Why do you ask?" Sora asked. Inu-Taishoi took a moment before answering.

"That would make sense then. Rin had a meeting with the village leaders' right after the battle; and this building was one of the things she wanted to discuss with them. It's a children's home for the children of parents who've died in the battle." Inu-Taishoi explained to Sora. Sora felt his eyes widen for a moment before turning back to the building.

"Huh…well, I can see why she wanted to build this place right away. From what she told me about her experiences in the village she fled to after our death, I'd imagine that she didn't want other orphaned children to encounter the same pain she did as a child. I'd imagine that she'd want to give them a place to call home after the war…" Sora quietly said. Inu-Taishoi then turned toward Sora and slightly smiled.

"…But…she still turned into the lovely young woman she's become today." Inu-Taishoi gently exclaimed. Sora then let his eyes wander toward the ground as memories came back to him.

"…Si. Words cannot express how proud I am of her." Sora quietly spoke as he smiled. Inu-Taishoi then walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He chuckled for a moment before continuing.

"I am too. Of her…and my son." He exclaimed. Sora then nodded his head and smiled in agreement. Inu-Taishoi then started walking toward the battle field once more.

"There's something else I wanted you to see." He exclaimed. Once again, Sora followed. He just blankly followed him for a while, until they arrived on the battle field. Sora then gasped at the sight that he saw.

The battle field had been grazed and neatly cut. In place of bloodstained grass were rows of stone stakes. Each of the stakes had the name of a fighter who'd died in the battle field. Sora then glanced up and noticed a tori gate above them and noticed the words engraved in the wood.

"…The Keepers of Peace." Sora quietly said to himself.

"…I couldn't think of anything else to call it." A familiar female voice cooed from the cemetery. They both turned around and noticed Rin. She was wearing a heavy winter kimono coat over her yellow night kimono. Her feet were bare and her hair was tied in its nightly side braid. Sora gasped at the sight of his slightly cold daughter.

"Rin! What are you doing here so early? And why are you barefoot? You could catch a cold you know!" Sora exclaimed as he walked towards Rin.

"I know, padre…but…" Rin glanced down on the ground before turning her head toward the cemetery. Her attention then turned toward the mountains behind them, waiting for the sun to make its debut. The gold and pink was emerging as she spoke.

"…I just had to come. I had to do it tonight. I wanted to witness the sight with my own eyes. You see, I built this cemetery for two reasons. One…obviously, for their families and friends to come and visit them. Two…" Rin paused as she tried to gather her thoughts together. Her father and Inu-Taishoi waited patiently for her response.

"I understand that these soldiers were not just fighting for me or for my country…they were also fighting for themselves. They wanted to know in their hearts that they could prosper in a world of peace and coexistence. They were so looking forward to a better life…and I took it from them. I thought that since I was the one who decided to fight this battle, that I had sent them to their deaths. I felt so guilty it! But then…I had a thought." Rin then looked up at the tori pole.

"I thought that I could use this very battle ground to recognize these soldiers, not because of who they were, but because of what they brought us. Thanks to these brave fighters, we truly are able to live in happiness, and without fear. If these wonderful people were not able to live in the peace they brought us…then perhaps…they could serve a reminder of what battle and hatred will cost us. They serve to remind us that coexistence truly is the way to live life to the fullest. So, to me, these fighters truly are keepers of the peace; and I hope that they realize that as they all rest with the Gods." Rin spoke. As she said these words, the sun finally began to rise over the mountain tops and shine upon the cemetery. As the light reached the gravesites, Rin felt the hope return to her eyes as she saw the sunrise. To her, the sunrise told her that today was the start of a fresh era, the start of a new life for the East.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Comments please, and don't forget to be on the lookout for my other stories coming up on here soon. **


	25. Ch25: Finding Heaven

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello again people! Hey, guess what, IMMA HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE NOW! Yeah, that's why I've been gone so much, getting ready to leave, college preparations, and a musical that I've been trying to get ready for. And, I got a job! I start work next week, but never fear! Since I have no papers, no school, no project, no nothing school related, my stories will be my number one project now. I'll be free to write more and finish more stories than I've ever had before! So, I'M BAAAACK! XD Anyway, back to the Fanfiction reality, ****I thought it might be a nice change to dedicate a chapter to another one of my favorite couples from the story! I hope you all enjoy my small little tribute! ^_^**

**(Story)**

It was now evening in the palace. Rin had just finished her visit to the children's center she helped built. Ever since the construction was finished, she'd gone to visit the children there every day. They gladly enjoyed her company and were all very excited about becoming friends with the Lady of the East. Rin was walking through the halls of the palace carrying an armful of wildflowers the children had picked for her. She had just made her way toward the entrance of the courtyard when she almost ran straight into a familiar figure.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" Rin exclaimed as she caught her balance from almost running into him. Sesshomaru quickly grabber her arms to keep her steady.

"That's perfectly fine Rin." Sesshomaru said with the same kind look in his eyes. Rin smile glowed back at him until she glanced over inside the courtyard and noticed a couple other people. Inuyasha and Inu-Taishoi were sitting in a bench toward the edge of a flower garden together, simply talking to each other. Rin then gazed in awe at the two figures standing there.

"Hmm, I wonder how Inuyasha is getting along with Inu-Taishoi. I'd imagine that they'd have a lot to catch up on." Rin asked.

"They do." Sesshomaru replied. Rin placed her attention on Sesshomaru before he continued.

"They've been spending a lot of time together recently. I have no idea what they have been talking about; but, whatever it is, if they want to keep it between themselves…then I won't get involved. Besides, they both seem to be getting along well." Sesshomaru stated as he glanced at the two. Rin then smiled and turned her attention back to them.

"Well, that's good. And I can understand." Rin softly spoke as she got lost in her thoughts. Sesshomaru then turned his attention to Rin as she spoke quietly to him.

"Ever since my family was resurrected, I've been trying to stay on good terms as possible with them and enjoy their time here. I'd hate to have them return from the dead feeling awkward or unwilling to approach me." Rin said as she thought about her family. Sesshomaru then noticed the distant look in her eyes, and lifted his hand, brushing her cheek with his fingers. Rin instantly drew her attention to a smiling Sesshomaru.

"But you don't have to worry about that, Rin. Not now…not ever." Sesshomaru said. Rin glanced at him for a moment, then smiled and leaned in toward him a bit. Careful not to crush the wildflowers she was still holding, Sesshomaru gave her a one armed embrace and a kiss on her forehead. They were then interrupted by something.

Inu-Taishoi began to glow a golden aura around his body as he stood up from the bench. He continued to glow as he turned around to face Inuyasha again. Sesshomaru then kicked his ears in just in time to hear his father say one last thing to his brother.

"I'll be sure to give your love to your mother, son" Inu-Taishoi said in a soft, deep voice. Rin gazed at him in awe while Sesshomaru stared blank faced at him. Then, Inu-Taishoi started to dissolve into little balls of light that were simmering away.

His soul is finally moving on to heaven. It would seem that his time here has finally come to an end.

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about his father's resurrection. He really hadn't spent much time with him. He wasn't sure what he could've said to his father now. Sesshomaru quickly opened his eyes as a thought past his head.

"Father!" Sesshomaru slightly exclaimed. Inu-Taishoi then turned his attention toward his son and walked toward him. He paused in front of Sesshomaru waiting for him to say something. Sesshomaru then did something he'd never done for his father before, not even in his resurrected state. He smiled at his father.

"Thank you father, for helping me realize that I was the fool, and for teaching me to find something worth fighting for…and worth my heart." Sesshomaru sincerely said to his father. Rin slightly gasped at Sesshomaru as she remembered what Sesshomaru said to her when he first kissed.

He told me that…he wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell his father about how he was a fool!

Inu-Taishoi widened his eyes in surprise for a moment. After absorbing what Sesshomaru told him, his lowered his eyes again and smiled back. He then caught something bright out of the corner of his eye. Rin was handing him a bright yellow flower.

"…I've been doing some more research on flowers that grow here. This flower is officially called Adonis Amurensis, but we call it Fukujyusou. It means 'happy' and 'long life'." Rin said as she shyly held the flower out to him.

"I hope that you can find happiness in the next life, my Lord." Rin said as she smiled at him. Inu-Taishoi smiled back and grasped the flower. He then stretched out his fingers and kept Rin's hand on the flower. Rin stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Inu-Taishoi only gazed back with all of the kindness he could muster.

"…And I hope that you can live long and find happiness in this life…my daughter." He said as he squeezed Rin's hand. Rin felt the happiness rise from her stomach. For him to call her his daughter…was true acceptance and love. She was honored to receive such a notion from him. They continued smiling as he let go of Rin's hand, still holding onto the flower. He turned around for one last glance at Inuyahsa. He stood behind him, smiling and proud. Inu-Taishoi then turned back to his once cold son now warmly embracing a human he'd come to love.

Inu-Taishoi then felt the warmth return to his body again. He felt his spirit lift as he continued to dissolve into golden orbs. He closed his eyes as he felt the blissful sensation enter him. Before he completely disappeared, he pressed the flower to his nose and took in the sweet scent. It may have been a simple flower to most; but to him, at this moment, it was a symbol of fulfilling a life and starting a new one. He saw the world disappear as he passed on.

When he opened his eyes again, he was back in the white space. He glanced around and saw nothing but white. He then turned back to his hand and, much to his amazement, the flower was still in his hand. He gazed at it in awe when he was interrupted by something.

"…Dearest." A voice cooed. Inu-Taishoi turned around behind him and gazed upon a familiar figure. He saw a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and wearing a simple light pink kimono with a green vine pattern wrapping around it. Her brown eyes were relaxed and her smile kind. Inu-Taishoi felt a lump in his throat and tightness in his chest.

"…Izayoi." He softly spoke. He slowly walked toward her until he was right in front of her. She just continued to stand there and smile at him.

"…I've been waiting for you my dearest. I told them that I wouldn't pass until I found you again." She softly said. He just stood there, speechless, and let the tingle come to his fingertips. He wanted to reach out to her, touch her…know that it was her for sure. But, she decided to make the first move. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. At that instant, the whiteness disappeared, and a field full of flowers surrounded by trees took its place. Inu-Taishoi glanced around in shock.

"W-wha…what just happened?" he exclaimed.

"People who have truly passed on come here, to their own personal heaven, where they can find peace. I knew my son would place himself in good hands in the world…but heaven didn't exist for me unless I saw you again." She explained as she continued to caress his check with her thumb. Her pretty face may have been smiling and happy, but her eyes showed another message. He got lost in a trance as he tried to read the message from her eyes.

If this isn't your heaven, then that's fine. But…I really do want you to stay my dearest. Please…don't leave me again.

Inu-Taishoi couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. He instantly tore off his armor and thrusted himself upon her. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and quickly ran his other hand through her soft hair. He locked his own lips with hers in a fierce yet sincere kiss. Instead of backing away, Izayoi cupped his face with both of her hands and pulled them even closer to each other. For so long, they had been apart. For so long, they missed each other's touches, kisses, and love. Now, as their lips celebrated, their kisses never seemed sweeter and so full of meaning and passion.

Inu-Taishoi then began leading her toward the ground. She got the message, and lay down in a bed of flowers. He broke away for a moment to take her sight in. With her dark hair spread across the flowers, her perfect body in the kimono, and her sweet face shining in the sun…she looked like a goddess in his eyes. She was so beautiful it made him start to cry. Izayoi got a look of concern on her face.

"Dearest…what's wrong?" She gently asked as she reached up a hand and cupped his cheek again. He then lifted his own hand and clenched it.

"Nothing love…I just…" He began to explain. He then leaned forward a bit and hovered over her.

"…I was able to find heaven with you." He started as he kissed her hand.

"…And I'm never going to leave you again. I swear it upon my soul!" He said as he lowered himself a bit.

"…I love you too much to leave you again." He gently whispered in her ear. As these words entered her ears, Izayoi then started to feel tears swell up in her eyes. This was all too good to be true. She had searched and waited in that blank world, alone and sad. Surly there was no possible way that all of that could have changed within a few moments! Happily, reality hit her when their lips met again. He broke away and turned his attention toward her neck. Izayoi spoke as they broke away.

"I'm glad…that I love a man as wonderful as you. I love you so much my dearest!" She whispered as serenity came over her for the first time in an age. Inu-Taishoi felt the clenching of her hands on his kimono, and felt this own hand clench the grass and flowers he was holding. He couldn't even remember if he still had hold of the yellow flower. In any case, the flower had held true to its meaning. With another kiss, he sealed a life with his one and only again, and they were there to remain in that happy state for all of eternity.

**(Author's Notes)**

** Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. :)**


	26. Ch26: Immortality

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello again everybody! So, here's the dish-in-the-dirt: my laptop was an old one my Mom had before. She's a teacher so she was on it constantly before she gave it to me. Finally, one day, something got fried in my computer and the screen completely blackout out on me! Power was on and everything it was just…the SCREEN! Anyway, I just decided that I would get a new computer rather than spend the money to get this one fixed. But, when you're a teenager worried about gas and school supplies for your upcoming first year of college, it's kinda hard to save up money for a reeeeaaaallty good laptop! But, I DID IT! I got a brand-spanking new laptop and I am ready to roll again! By the way, only 15 more days and then I'm a freshman in COLLEGE! YAAAY! XD 15 days to catch up on my work! ^/^ **

**Anyway, time to rock-n-roll! I couldn't let this story continue without at least one last little tribute for a special someone that I know everybody loves by now, right? ;)**

**(Story)**

Rin was back in the cemetery and glancing at her family's gravestone in wonder. Both her mother and brother had already passed on. As a last symbol of their love, Kazue gave Rin an amber necklace and Hiroshi gave her a seashell that he'd received from his uncle before he died. Rin then buried the objects in place of their bodies at their gravesite. Rin had just finished planting some grass seeds over the dirt when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see her father admiring the gravesites with her.

"I wonder how it must feel to pass on." He thought out loud. Rin glanced back at the gravestone.

"From the look on their faces when they left, I'm sure that they were happy. Hiroshi even said that he felt warm as he was leaving." Rin explained. Sora chuckled for a moment before speaking again.

"…What I wouldn't give to feel warm again." he whispered. Rin smiled as she heard her father say that. Despite the pain it was causing her knowing that she was going to lose him again, she knew that it was the best for him. Because of that, she wasn't going to complain.

Rin then stood up and glanced over toward the side a bit where the mountains were. She noticed for the first time that it was dusk. She noticed the last streak of gold from the sun as it hit the red and peach horizon while the rest of the sky turned purple and, eventually, a sparkle filled navy blue. No matter how many times she saw that skyline hit the mountain, it never failed to take her breath away.

"…You know padre…I've been thinking lately about our final battle with Hayato." Rin quietly spoke. Her father stepped towards her side.

"And…what's on your mind?" He said with a hint of concern in his face. Rin continued to glance over at the skyline.

"I think I know why we were able to defeat him that day." Rin said. Sora then placed his arm around Rin's shoulders and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"…And what have you come up with?" he gently asked. Rin lifted her hand and placed it on top of Sora's as he held her.

"Hayato was trying so hard to cheat his way out of death, and find a way to continue living. He believed that he had found a way to live forever, and that none of us could defeat him. Immortality is an impossible goal, even for full-fledged demons like himself. He was fighting only for himself."

"But we…" Rin softly spoke as she clenched her father's hand.

"…we had something worth fighting for. We were fighting to protect our loved ones, our friends, our families, our country… we were all fighting for everything but ourselves. For a person like Hayato, who fought and lived only for himself, he didn't feel the drive to fight with his full strength. But we had that drive. We were willing to give that fight our all and risk everything to kill him off. It was only right before he died that he found out that, with the way he was living his life, that his death was inevitable." Rin finished. They both remained motionless and silent for a moment before Sora made the first move.

He quickly cupped Rin's face and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Exactamente, mi Rin dulce. ¡Exactamente! As long as you remember to have something worth fighting for, you will be able to overcome any challenge, and be able to protect anything; just like we were able to protect you that day!" Sora exclaimed as he beamed at his daughter's wisdom. Rin just smiled back at him with content as he held her face up high. After a moment, her eyes widened as her father began to glow a golden light. Sora looked at his own hands in shock as they began to glow. After a moment, he relaxed again.

"So…this is when I have to say goodbye for good to you." He gently said with a sad look in his eyes. He quickly unlatched his large sword from his sheath on his back and stabbed it in the ground.

"Bury this sword, so that you may be reminded that I will always protect the East, even in death. And…" Sora said as he reached into his kimono. He withdrew a long scarlet sash from his kimono shirt. It was a sash that he used to wear back in his pirate days. He then placed it lovingly on Rin's shoulders.

"…take this. Use it to remember my love for you that will never die." Sora gently said as his eyes poured their adoration into Rin's own. Rin then began to see hints of tears in his eyes as he prepared himself for a goodbye. For her father, and herself, she placed herself into his arms for the last time. Rin clenched the back of her father's kimono while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and used the other one to pull her head close to his heart. It may not have been beating at the time, but it was still full of love for her.

By this time, he was starting to dissolve into tiny balls of light. He cupped Rin's face and kissed the tears away from both of her eyes, just like he used to do when she was a child. Rin's tear filled eyes gazed up at him once more as she gave her father one final act of kindness. She took his own face and, for the first and only time, kissed away the tears from his own eyes. As she backed away, he cupped her face as he started to dissolve completely. Before he left her, she could feel the warmth returning to his fingertips. He must have felt it to, for he was happily smiling as he disappeared.

As Sora disappeared, the tiny balls of light swirled around Rin for a few moments. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms towards the side a bit as she felt the warm wind swirl around her. She could feel her father's final emotions enter her as the lights swirled with her. She felt warm, blissful…and free. She felt the freedom in her soul towards the tip of her hair that blew in the wind from the swirls. She laughed and cried at the same time as the wind died down. She opened her eyes just in time to see the balls of light disappear from all around her. Her father: former pirate Captain Salvador Vasquez Rios Garcia, Easterland Leader Sora Aria…was finally gone.

After taking in what just happened to her, she fell on her knees and gazed up at the horizon once more. After her moment of sobs and tears, she glanced over at her father's sword, proudly eying the horizon with her. It was almost as if it was protecting her, letting her take her time to gaze at the sunset. She glanced up wide eyed with wonder at the sword.

_That's right._

She got back on her feet.

_Even in death…_

She grabbed the hilt of the large sword.

…_even though he's gone from this life…_

She lifted it out of the ground.

…_he's still here with me!_

She eyes the sword with love and wonder as she returned toward her family's gravesite. After a few moments, she chuckled to herself and smiled as she began to dig in her father's burial ground.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe…in a way…immortality is something that we can accomplish."

**(Author's Notes)**

**As always, please comment. Even 'rest in peace's' will be allowed here! I'm not gonna lie, I said that for Sora as I finished this chapter! I'm such a nerd like that! But...at least I'm proud of it! ^_^**


	27. Ch27: One final look

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hahaaa! I'm on winter break from college! Now that I've spent about a good week and a half doing absolutely nothing, it's time to do more…well…more absolutely nothing as I sit here in my PJ's and fiddle around with my computer and write again! ^_^**

**(Story)**

It was just before dusk in the palace. Spring was well underway again in the East. Sesshomaru could smell the bitter cold of winter disappear and the sweet scent of life begin again as he sat there admiring his Rin. Rin was still sleeping ever so peacefully in her warm futon. Sesshomaru sat next to her and gently touched her cheek with his index finger. He would eventually run his fingers through her messy hair, but his hands always made his way towards his face. He enjoyed these final moments before he had to depart.

He and Rin had already discussed this. Even though the Civil War in the East was finally over, Sesshomaru had to settle the peace for sure in the West and attend to his duties there as the Lord. Those tasks were something that he simply couldn't do in the East. The thought of telling Rin that he was going to have to leave for a few months scared him. He was scared of having to calm a hysteric and sorrowful Rin of his departure; but, much to his surprise, she told him that it was all right. Maybe it was because of her duties of a Land that made her understand. Or maybe it was participating in a war that led her to believe that sacrifice in life is unavoidable. Either way, she told him that she understood. But, despite that, Sesshomaru could still detect the sadness.

They both may have been able to understand and comprehend what had to be done to keep peace within all of the Lands, but all of the understanding in the world couldn't hide their feelings. Both of their hearts wretched at the thought of their separation. They both knew that it was going to be painful and it certainly wouldn't be without tears. As Sesshomaru sat beside Rin, he took in everything about her: her scent, her touch, her sight…her sheer beauty. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against hers. Even as she slept, Rin felt the slight touch and responded.

She heaved a sigh as she nuzzled him back in his sleep. Sesshomaru then motioned for his lips to gently touch her cheek. Rin then heaved a slight groan as she felt Sesshomaru's touch in her dreams. Sesshomaru continues to kiss her cheek and the side of her temple. To his surprise, while she was still sleeping, Rin managed to find his face with her hand and nuzzle him even closer to her. After giving off a low, quick groan, she gently spoke.

"Mmm...Sesshomaru…" she gently whispered. Sesshomaru felt the desire too great for him to hold back anymore. He let Rin's soft lips gently kiss his. Sesshomaru then dug himself deeper into the kiss, and even ran his fingers through her hair. Even though she was asleep as she kissed him, there was pure passion the way she kissed him.

After released each other, Rin returned to her old dream as she lay back on the pillow, and Sesshomaru continued at her in awe. Finally, after he prepared himself for the departure, he stood up to leave. Before he left, he went over to her desk and grabbed a piece of leftover parchment and grabbed some ink for a quill she had on the desk. After hi finished writing, he let it dry for a few moments and went back over to Rin's side. He grabbed her hand and placed the piece of parchment in her hand. He kissed her hand before placing it back to her side. After giving her hand one last squeeze, he made his way toward the doors. Before he closed then, he turned around for one last glance at Rin. With a feeling of longing and regret, he gently closed the bedroom doors.

A couple hours later, Rin woke up to feeling something dry in her hand. She noticed that it was a piece of parchment that had been placed there. She sat up and moved her messy hair out of her face before opening it and reading it.

_Sesshomaru's handwriting!_

Rin took her time reading the note.

_Rin, I swear I'll come back to you. Until then, I'll think of you every moment of everyday, and pray for your happiness and pass my love along to you my sweet. _

_With undying love,_

_Sesshomaru _

Rin read the note with the melancholy feeling that she had been dreading for many weeks now. She read the note over and over again, but she never felt any tears come to her eyes. She was so angry at herself for not crying and was trying to figure out why. In the midst of her anger and self-loathing, she felt an epiphany come over her. As she reached the realization, she went over to her to her closed and retrieved a plain orange kimono with light green, thin, ring-like patterns on it and a matching green obi to match. She quickly put it on and combed her hair out and put it in a neat side braid. Right before she left the room, she went over to her closet and grabbed the Lion mouth-like crown in its glass case that had been sitting on top of the self for so many months. She blew the dust off of it and wiped the glass clean with her kimono sleeves. After she cleaned the case, she made her way out the bedroom door. She took in one final look of her bedroom before closing the doors and made her way down the hallway, glass case in hand.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Never fear my lovely readers! This is not the end. And so sorry for the delay. I'd been so busy with college and school that I'd completely forgot about this story…and many other of my stories but like I said, its winter break and I get to fiddle around with my laptop again! So HA college work, watch me do absolutely NOTHING! XD**


	28. Ch28: Homeland, but not home

**(Author's Notes)**

**Here it is people! Just two more chapters after this one! Stay tuned for the last bits of 'Destiny'! XD**

**(Story)**

Daichi and Michiko had both been up for a good hour now. They had both always been early risers and always managed to get up right at dawn. They were both about to make their way out of their bedroom door when they were stopped by a knocking. They both glanced at each other, wondering who would be there to fetch them at such an early hour. Daichi slightly opened the door to find Rin standing there.

"Oh Rin! What are you doing here so early?" Daichi asked as he fully opened the door. He took one look at her and noticed something. She was carrying the class case that held the Lion Mouth Crown in it. Daichi looked at it for a moment, and then closed his eyes and smiled as realization came over him.

"Hmmm…I knew it." Daichi said softly. Rin glanced up at him in confusion.

"W-What? What did you know?" Rin asked hesitantly as Daichi gently pushed her into the room and closed the door.

"…That you weren't going to be able to stay." He answered. Michiko was now started to get curious about the conversation and joined Rin's side, waiting for her husband to explain. After a few moments, he continued.

"Rin, you may have come back to find peace for the East and set things right, but…" Daichi paused for a moment.

"…we both know that you were not here to stay." Daichi said, brown eyes interrogating Rin's own. After a moment, Rin heaved a sigh as her thoughts cleared in her mind.

"You're right Daichi. I did come here to finish this Civil War and bring peace back to the East and, maybe even, fix things within all of the Lands again. I've accomplished what I came here to do and so much more! But…I had to leave so many other things behind. I had to disappear from my old life for a while." Rin said. She then gazed back at her cousins eyes with content and determination.

"…It's time for me to re-appear in that life again. It's time for me to go. This place was my homeland…but it's not my true home." Rin said with pride at her cousin. Michiko looked at her husband, waiting for his reaction. After a few moments, much to their surprise, Daichi beamed a smile and even chuckled a bit. He then made eye contact with Rin again.

"That's the cousin I know and love! She knows what she loves and knows how to follow her heart!" Daichi exclaimed at her. Rin smiled and sighed with relief. Daichi then opened his arms. Rin set the glass on the table and thrust herself into his arms. They both embraced each other heartily and with compassion as Michiko beamed at the sight of them. After Daichi released Rin, she made her way over to Michiko. They both gently hugged each other and laughed as they did so. Rin was about to let go of her, but Michiko held her hand.

"Wait, Rin! Will you at least be back in time for…well…" Michiko shyly stated as she rubbed her free hand on her stomach. Rin stared at it wide eyes for a few moments.

"Oh…oh my goodness! Y-You're actually…!" Rin stuttered as Michiko smiled and Daichi made his way to his side. Michiko nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes! I'm due next winter!" Michiko excitedly explained.

"Oh my goodness! Yes! Yes! I'll be back in time for the baby!" Rin squealed as she hugged Michiko again. Daichi and Michiko then both said their last goodbyes to Rin as she made her way out the door. They both laughed in the happiness in the atmosphere as Daichi gently cupped Michiko's cheek, and she stood on tiptoes to reach his welcoming lips and arms that closed her into him.

Meanwhile, Rin was sprinting her way out of the palace gates. The servants and guards were all wondering what she was doing leaving the palace so early in the morning with unfitting clothes for a Lady. Rin then made her way toward the palace stables when she ran into a familiar friend. Ah-un eagerly welcomed Rin's hugs and scratches on his heads. He became especially excited when she left for a while and returned with his saddle.

"Come on Ah-un! Time to go home!"

**(Author's Notes)**

**Here we go! Time to plummet into the last bits of 'Destiny'! XD**


	29. Ch29: Finally heading home

**(Author's Notes)**

**Here goes another chapter! Enjoy! ^_^**

**(Story)**

Sesshomaru was walking through an open field of grass that separated the mountains of the east and the hillsides of the West. He'd been taking his time walking back from the East. He was in absolutely no hurry to return home, and he wasn't ready to leave Rin completely behind either. As much as he wanted to turn back, he knew he couldn't. He had to hurry home and get things settled in the West if he wanted to be able to see Rin again. He thought back to the kiss she'd unknowingly given him in her sleep before he left. Even though she didn't know it at the time, it had been passionate and true to the very end. How he wanted to experience that with her again.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice somebody was following him. It wasn't until he heard the sound of something very large flying about a half of a mile away from him that he drew his attention towards the sky. He found out that the noise was coming from behind him. He placed his hand on his sword, ready to draw, and turned around. Sure enough, there was a flying demon heading straight toward him. But, as it got closer, the figure became much more familiar.

_Ah-un! _

Almost as soon as he recognized who the demon was, he could swear that he could hear a voice from Ah-un.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"

He tried to understand how Ah-un could be learning how to talk now. But, as Ah-un flew closer still, he noticed that it was a person riding Ah-un that was calling to him. As Ah-un started to descend towards the ground, he happily found out who was following him towards the West.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he took of his armor and removed his swords. As Ah-Un landed, Rin immediately leapt off his back and sprinted towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chased after her with even greater speed at his own excitement. Right before they collided, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks with his arms wide open. Rin flung herself into his arms and chest and everything else she could get ahold of at that moment. Sesshomaru's arms found her back and he picked her up and swung her around, laughing as he did so.

As he set her back down again, their lips instantly met. They both created the deepest kiss that they could muster. Rin ran her fingers through his hair as he squeezed her to him, almost afraid to let him go. As they both kissed each other, Sesshomaru had an epiphany. He immediately grabbed Rin's shoulders and pulled away from the kiss to explain.

"Rin! I have to ask you something. I've been dying to ask you this ever since I left the palace!" Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled and giggled.

"Yes, dear, what is it?" she said excitedly. Sesshomaru took her hand and clenched them excitedly.

"Rin, I know that by my demon terms we're a pair, but I want you to feel the same way in your terms, so…" Sesshomaru felt the butterflies in his stomach as he dropped to his knee on the ground. Rin herself felt the butterflies come to her stomach. She'd seen this gesture so many times with other people that it was no surprise what Sesshomaru was going to ask. That still didn't mean that she didn't cry at his gesture.

"Rin, will you be my wife? Will you be my bride, and be by my side forever more?" Sesshomaru asked. He squeezed her hand as she used her free one to cover her face of her blush and her tears. After a few moments, she turned her face back towards Sesshomaru.

"Y-you don't even have to ask! I will marry you!" She said in between laughs. Sesshomaru felt a grin on his face as he stood up and eagerly kissed Rin's cheek, kissing away the tears. Eventually their lips met again in a kiss. Out of all of the kisses they've had so far, this one was probably been filled with the most spark. Rin broke away the kiss.

"Come one Sesshomaru, let's go home!" Rin said as she giggled. He retrieved his armor and sword and then she held Sesshomaru's hand and tugged him toward Ah-un who was eagerly waiting. Sesshomaru lifted Rin into the saddle before he hopped on. Sesshomaru easily reached his long arms past her and grabbed ahold of the reins. With a simple small kick in the sides and a flick of the reins, Ah-un was in the air again.

Rin rested her own arms on his as they both flew in the wind together. Rin smiled as she leaned back into Sesshomaru's chest and felt his warmth encase her as the chilly wind blew on her. He hovered over her with a grin on his face as they both flew home. Simultaneously, they both eagerly glanced at each other, hope apparent in their eyes. They both laughed at the coincidence, and a bubbly Rin kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. He closed his eyes and grinned as he felt those soft lips against his skin. For the first time, they were truly together and they smiled, laughed, and kissed at that happy realization as they were both finally heading home.

**(Author's Notes)**

**I thought the Ah-un thing was funny! Something to laugh about when I wrote this story, since I wrote it in a time when my life was…well…shit! XD Stay tuned for one final chapter. Next time, the closure of 'Destiny'!**


	30. Ch30: Little Blessing

**(Author's Notes)**

**Here it is everybody, the final chapter of 'Destiny'! Please, enjoy! ^_^**

**(Story)**

Sesshomaru was back in his palace in the West. It was well in the middle of the night, and he was still wide awake and sitting on his futon. He glanced around his room. It was set up very much like Rin's had been at the palace. Btu rather that leaving the walls white like Rin had, Sesshomaru had toward the bottom of the walls the silhouette of a flower field all around the wall. The rest of the walls were midnight blue with sparkles representing stars; and right above his bed, a giant silver crescent moon. He then glanced back at the figure in the bed next to him.

Rin had snuggled herself into the arms Sesshomaru had on the bed to keep him steady. She still wore a yellow kimono to bed and her hair in its side braid. Sesshomaru then noticed her hand that had made its way to his as she slept. On her ring finger, she wore a golden ring. Sesshomaru glanced at his own hand on the bed and noticed the matching ring. He smiled at the thought, and brushed his thumb against her hand, and returned to his alert state.

He closed his eyes and continued to listen for the slightest sounds in the room. Any movement, and breath, and slight creak in the floor, he was able to hear it. After half-a-night of carefully listening to his surroundings, he heard what he had been expecting to hear all night long.

A baby's slight coos entered his ears. He turned around and took a glance at the new baby crib that Rin had placed next to her. As the baby's coos grew louder, and eventually turned to soft cries, Sesshomaru stood up from the futon and quickly walked over to the crib and peered inside. Inside, he saw his infant daughter beginning to wake up and start to cry. Her baby hair never fell out due to the silver ears she had. Her hair was silver like Sesshomaru's, but soft, wavy, and full like Rin's. As she started to cry, she slightly opened up her large, golden, and watery eyes before closing them again. While she inherited her father's hair and eyes, she clearly took after her mother's figure. She had the same large eyes and already had the heart-shape faced apparent. As she wept even louder, Sesshomaru hovered over the bed and gently scooped her up into his arms.

"Shhh, shh, shh…" Sesshomaru gently shushed. He reached back into the crib and grabbed a soft, light green blanket with cherry petals on it. He wrapped it around his child as he gently shushed her.

"Shhh…there there dear…" Sesshomaru gently whispered in a low voice as he kissed his daughter's forehead. He gently held her in his arms against his chest, trying to keep her warm in the somewhat chilly night. His attempts to quiet her were in vain though, for she gave out one loud cry. In a few moments, Sesshomaru saw Rin rub her face and stretch as she woke up. Sesshomaru kissed his daughter again as Rin sat herself up in the futon. Once she placed herself up in the bed, she glanced up at a defeated looking Sesshomaru.

"Sorry dear." Sesshomaru said as he sat next to her on the futon. Rin smiled as she reached her arms out to hold her child.

"Sorry for what honey?" Rin said tiredly.

"I thought I could keep her quiet for a night to let you get some rest." Sesshomaru quietly said. Rin chuckled for a moment as she finished situating the baby in her arms.

"Sesshomaru, I'll be fine." Rin said as she kissed her child on the forehead. She then adjusted the blanket that Sesshomaru had wrapped around her.

"Boy, this blanket Michiko made for her sure is coming in very nicely." Rin said as she tucked her child in her arms. Sesshomaru then positioned himself so that he was sitting right next to Rin.

"How is she doing anyway?" Sesshomaru asked. They had been there only a couple months prior to whiteness the birth of Michiko and Daichi's son, Kazuki.

"She's doing just fine. She and Daichi actually wrote to me a couple days ago saying that Kazuki is being a very easy baby to take care of and that he's doing just fine." Rin softly said as she smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back at her then glanced over at his child. He then lifted his hand and gently stroked her head with his large, warm hand. After a few moments of silence, Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Rin…I've been thinking about what you said about suggestions for godparents for Megumi." He said softly. Rin looked up at him curiously.

"…And?" Rin asked patiently with a smile. Sesshomaru then smiled as he glazed in awe at his infant child.

"…I'm thinking about asking Inuyasha to be her godfather." He said. Rin's eyes widened and her small smile turned into a grin.

"Sesshomaru…you really mean it?" She asked eagerly. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Rin laughed quietly as she leaned into his chest.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I think that's a wonderful idea!" Rin said as Sesshomaru gave her a tight one armed hug and kissed her forehead. After a few moments, he glanced out of his window on his own balcony. It was clearly still in the middle of the night. While it was a new moon, the stars were still twinkling in the sky, much like he and Rin had as they both help their child. Sesshomaru then leaned down toward her and Rin held her up a bit to let him kiss her forehead once more.

"Little Megumi..." he whispered as his lips brushed her cheek. As Rin saw her husband kissing their child, she thought about how her child was unknowingly living up to her name.

_Little Megumi…our little blessing._

Sesshomaru then settled Rin back under the futon covers along with Megumi and he made his way back to his side of the futon. He then turned on his side so that he was warming his wife and his child. Megumi began to cry again. Rin quickly took action and gently took her child's hand.

"Shhh…there there my darling…" Rin said. Rin then began to hum a gentle tune to Megumi. Almost instantly, Megumi settled down and cooed at her mother singing. Sesshomaru kissed his daughter before taking in his wife's face. Rin was kindly gazing at her child ever so lovingly, gently, and affectionately. She then nuzzled her forehead against Megumi's head. Sesshomaru did the same with Rin's head as he held his child's hand. As they all fell asleep in this position, they all fell asleep knowing that peace was right outside their door. Megumi could be safely and happily raised in a world of content, and Rin and Sesshomaru could thrive in a world of coexistence. They all eased their way into another day with bright horizons and bliss and happy memories now, and forever more.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Inuyahsa does not belong to me. I do not own any of the characters but a girl can dream and...well, use stuff like this to get by! ^/^**

**Second, thank you all for your wonderful support and I'm glad that so many of you have been able to enjoy reading this story as much as I have writing it! This story was the one that jump-started a wonderful hobby that I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, if I can just find the time now with college; which by the way is GREAT! Once again, thank you all very very much! :D**


End file.
